Rebecca
by calistra
Summary: This is a background story for Ghost Town and explains Rebecca's history and how she met the Winchesters. Set both pre & post Ghost Story. Pairing DeanRebecca. Please review otherwise I think no one cares about it.
1. The Early Years

A/N This story is pre-Ghost Town and explains about Rebecca's past and her connection to the Winchesters. At least the first few chapters will be from Rebecca's POV.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 1: The Early Years**

For those people who wonder how Dean and I met, this is my story. To start I think I'd better explain about my family's history because we are a bit different from a normal family. Not the white picket fence and two-point-four children, no we were raised knowing about the evil which exists in the shadows.

It all started a few centuries ago when one of my ancestors a beautiful white witch fell in love with a priest. They met when they both went to the same house invited independently to rid a child of a demon. They only succeeded in destroying it when they started working together.

The bond formed led to them working together to destroy evil creatures, although the priest still looked after his parish. The parishioners got used to seeing the beautiful young woman with their handsome priest and were happy when the couple decided to marry. They never suspected that she was a witch as she was good at hiding her profession from the authorities. They had three children two girls and a boy. They continued to hunt evil wherever they found it and built up an impressive library of information for future generations.

But all good things come to an end in this line of work. One day they were tackling a particularly powerful demon and the priest was killed. As the witch killed the demon it uttered a curse that no husband of the family should see their children reach maturity. They were away from their home when it happened and the authorities saw the carnage and decided that the woman was a witch and had been responsible.

The witch was arrested for the murder of her husband by witchcraft and executed. As she was led to the gallows she uttered her own curse that her line should always be blessed with the means to hunt evil and that every generation that did so would produce offspring for the cause of good. She could not undo the demon's curse but protected the future generations as best she could.

So it has continued every generation produces both male and female offspring. The males are generally killed in early adulthood and the females who fight continue to produce children. The husbands of the females are usually killed soon after the birth of the third child as the priest was; only my own father broke this rule but then he never married my mother.

My own training started young by the time I started school I could shoot a crossbow or hand gun and knew how to defend myself. For our generation we were lucky that a trust fund had been started which allowed us to attend boarding school while our parents were hunting. I say lucky but the only good thing about it was being settled in term time. When we were in school we were encouraged to do well at anything that would help the family business, anything else didn't matter. So we excelled in most traditional subjects, since they could be adapted to our families needs and studied both Latin and Greek. Although most of our teachers liked our dedication that was not true of anyone teaching Religious Studies, we could run rings round them on everything they wanted to teach. Outside of school we were expected to go on hunts and look after ourselves.

I remember the reaction of the other pupils to my sister and I.

_First day of fifth form at Millfield School, as twins Julia and I were often together, but Andrew being older was off with his friends. _

"_So here are the teacher's pets," sneered Juliette in her cultured English accent. "What are the little twerps going to rub our noses in this year."_

_Julia looked at me, a warning look not to say anything, but that's not me. "With your little brain and even less sense, it won't be hard to find something," I replied with a grin._

"_Little bitch thinks she's better than us," Juliette said to her friends, so I could hear._

"_Oh I don't think, I know," I responded. "Besides I'm no bitch, you're the ones sneaking the boys into the dorms at night. What's up did Andrew turn you down?" I was goading now knowing I'd got her now for the kill, "he doesn't like damaged goods, so did the abortion go well."_

_If looks could kill I'd be dead, instead half the class were watching me with awe and the rest with shock. Julia was trying to pull me away from the confrontation but this was the reaction after last weeks hunt, I was still wired and didn't care about her family's status._

"_I see the mouse still wants to run and hide," Juliette sneered about my sister. _

_No-one outside the family is allowed to do that. "I can't see your friends coming to your rescue, but then they know I could take you out without blinking. Julia just doesn't want to see you hurt," I taunted._

_Juliette couldn't fight but thought she could outsmart me, "you hurt me that's a laugh you wouldn't dare touch me."_

_I looked at her, "yeah you're right, you're just not worth the effort," I replied walking past her to the room Julia and I would share._

_I could feel her eyes burning into my back, but that was just the first round of the year to me._

_When we were in our room Julia turned on me, "why do you have to start a fight with her every year?"_

"_I didn't start it," I complained, "but I'm damned if I'll back down to the stupid stuck-up twit."_

I think I remember winning a physical fight that year with her and nearly got expelled, until it was pointed out that somewhere there was an agreement that our family would always have places there.

Julia hated the hunting and was pleased when they allowed her to stay with our great-grand mother during the holidays. She had an office and did research, passing information to my parents for new hunts. My brother and I loved the hunts relying on each other; the adrenalin buzz was what we lived for. Guess what they say about twins being opposite is true, I'm the tom-boy and she's the little lady. In some ways she would have fitted with Juliette's gang if she hadn't enjoyed research so much, she was so into the nice clothes, hair just right and manicured nails.

The hunts gave us great stories to tell when we went back to school, although I think we both frightened our classmates who thought it was all make believe. More fool them I always said but never pushed them to believe.

"_So Julia what did you do in the holidays?" asked Geraldine._

"_Stayed at my great-grandmother's house in Buckinghamshire," my sister replied._

"_Well that sounds boring. What about you Rebecca, did you stay at home too?" asked a scathing Beatrice._

"_Oh Julia was busy getting information for the rest of us," I replied defending my sister. "I'm sure she had a few days off in London with Marcus," I grinned." The rest of the family went first to Paris Vampire hunting and then on to the Pyrenees after a werewolf," I stated not caring whether they believed._

"_I don't know how your family let's you get away with such stories," laughed Beatrice. "I don't know why you don't admit to falling when climbing, like Andrew told Jamie. Making up stories about fighting mythical beasts is a bit silly at your age."_

_I thought about showing them the scars where the werewolf had caught me but decided not too. The family was still in grief for our mother who had been bitten by the thing and father had killed to prevent her turning. We all agreed but it was still our mother even if she was the one to tell us what had to be done._

Back to my story and I forgot to tell you where we came from, my family hale from England and have been there at least as far back as the Norman Conquest on both sides. We lived in England until the late '70s when my mother was killed in France and as soon as we finished school that year my father decided he didn't want to stay in Europe with the memories. My sister decided to stay in England and continue to do research for us at the family seat but my brother and I decided to continue the good fight with our father wherever he wanted to go. He chose America and although both my brother and I had other ideas we didn't argue. We moved in 1978 when my brother Andrew was 20 and I was 18.

So we landed in America and set up a base in Vega, Texas. This was to be our home between hunts and was fully stocked with everything we might need. We even had an emergency room in case any of us got seriously injured. We had all attended first aid courses and before joining the hunt full time both my brother and I had attended medical school so that we could deal with most emergencies without resorting to hospitals. He attended before we left England while I waited until we had a base in America.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm sure you'd like to know a bit about my brother since I keep talking about him. Andrew was tall, good-looking and courageous; although he was six foot lots of people thought he was Mel Gibson (until he opened his mouth, no mistaking the clipped English accent).

He was never quite sure why women would go out of their way to talk to him but he would always give them the time of day before pushing on with whatever he was doing. Although they found him attractive he would never take advantage, he always said it wasn't fair if he wouldn't be here the next day. I understood but felt he was missing out on a lot, for him the hunt came first. He was also very shy around women and would blush at compliments, just as well I was around to steer the women away. I often pretended to be his girl friend to save his embarrassment.

He always reasoned that since he would die before his children grew up it wouldn't be fair to have any.

That was before he met Judith on a hunt.

We had been chasing a werewolf in Colorado and had cornered it in a wood outside of San Isabel after shooting it and burning the remains we went for something to eat. Judith was sat at the table next to ours and Andrew couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"_So what's with the puppy dog eyes?" I asked him._

"_She's beautiful," he replied. "Do you think she'd want to talk to me?"_

"_What the sexiest guy in the room? She'd have to be blind, a lesbian or hitched not to want you," I replied._

_He laughed nervously at my reply. "How do I get introduced?" he stumbled._

"_How about you ask her if she knows a good hotel here?" he looked at me as though I was mad. "We've just got into town and we need somewhere to stay," I explained. "Just tell her you're road tripping with your freak sister and father and wonder if she could recommend anywhere for tonight."_

She didn't seem special to me but obviously there was something about her. He got up and introduced himself and despite him smelling like a bonfire they sat there laughing.

_An hour later we were still waiting for him to return and I went over to say we were leaving. He laughed and she gave me the name of the hotel, father and I left them talking. He found the hotel in the morning._

It wasn't long afterwards that he got a car and would stay with her between hunts. They got married in 1982 and soon after produced twin girls.

I knew the writing was on the wall but hoped he could break the curse. I missed it when he wasn't around he'd always come back to Vega with dad and me after a hunt to get cleaned up before going back to Judith. She never knew about his double life, he always claimed to be a reporter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Between 1878 and 1982 we didn't do many actual hunts most of the time we were researching the different phenomena in America and getting our bearings. Only particularly vicious creatures on a killing spree did we go after.

For some reason things seemed to pick-up after 1982 and from two hunts a year we were doing at least one a month.

In 1986 we came across another hunting family and our fathers nearly came to blows after Andrew was injured and so was one of the other man's sons.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Sorry about all the description, its background for the next chapters. I haven't tried POV before so please comment.

Definitions:

Term time: the time when you are at school i.e. autumn term, spring term, summer term (American semester?)

Fifth Form: Term for the year in which GCE 'O' levels were taken, I think this is now year 11 in the English schools system (possibly 11th grade in America) .

4


	2. The Winchesters

A/N: I was disappointed with the number of reviews on the last chapter. Please I would like to know what you think; it makes me feel better about posting.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 2: The Winchesters**

In 1986 Julia sent us some information about a vampire nest in Beaver, Oklahoma. Father thought the information was worth checking out so Julia booked us a property at Ridgepoint Townhouses; it was a three bedroom affair.

It had lots of facilities which would be useful during our stay and gave us the privacy we needed with the comfort of a real home. Motels are fine for overnight but we were planning on staying until the nest was completely destroyed.

On the third morning we were just making breakfast when the door opened.

"Hope you've done enough for me," Andrew called with a grin.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," remarked our father seriously.

"Come now father, don't start straight away," I complained as I went to hug Andrew. "Andrew had further to come," I tried.

"Not much," father replied. "So what held you up this time?"

"Judith had an appointment and wanted me there," he replied cagily.

"So what are you trying to hide?" I nudged whilst returning to the kitchen to make more eggs and bacon.

I saw the reluctance on his face.

"She's pregnant again," I answered for him. "Isn't she?"

"Yeah the scan looks like a boy," he replied.

"Why did you marry the girl?" my father stormed. "You know the curse."

Andrew went quiet. "Yes I know the curse, but I love her and couldn't do that to her," he whispered.

Father was angry; he and my mother had loved each other and decided not to marry because of the curse. Father could never understand Andrew's attitude towards love and marriage; he thought it was a death wish. After all Julia had a partner but refused to marry him; they had children but nothing would convince her to marry.

I knew that any atmosphere between them would cause problems on the hunt and we needed to be on form to take out a nest of vampires. Father and I had found out that the sire was centuries old and that he travelled with three others picking on resorts in season. People having fun are always more careless and less traceable. We weren't hunting just four vampires more like ten or twenty.

What we didn't know was that staying in a nearby motel was a family intent on doing exactly the same but without as much experience.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We left the townhouse a few nights later each well armed but looking like late night revellers. Andrew and I went together looking like a couple intent of finding privacy in a dark ally. For the last couple of nights we had reduced the numbers whilst looking for the nest, tonight father was going after the sire while Andrew and I cleaned up the rest of the spawn.

After dusting a couple in one alley Andrew and I made our way to the seedier part of the resort. We were just about to attack the vampires when we were distracted. First a little boy nearly knocked Andrew over then another little boy came chasing after the first.

I managed to dust my vampire but the other one attacked both Andrew and the second boy before I could dust that one too.

After completing my task I turned to Andrew. "Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Been better but I'll survive," he replied. "But who let's kids roam the streets at this time of night?"

The first boy was standing next to the other, "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean you to get hurt."

The second boy replied, "Sammy what possessed you to going running off?" He seemed to be ignoring the blood running down his face and arm from where the vampire had thrown him, as he struggled to get up.

"I had a nightmare," was the sorry reply with sniffles.

"Well we'd better get back before dad finds out," Dean commanded showing a maturity well beyond his age.

I was impressed by the conversation, it seemed like something Andrew and I would've said, except that there was fear in the boy's voice about being caught.

"You're not going anywhere young man," I cut in. "You're injured and that needs some attention."

The boys suddenly seemed to notice us and cringed. "No it's alright ma'am," Dean responded. "Dad will be upset if we're not there when he wakes up."

I looked at Andrew; his wound didn't seem too bad but needed treating soon. "Ok then we'll see you home and clean you up there," I insisted.

"But dad doesn't like strangers coming round," Dean replied fearfully.

"Ok so I'm Rebecca and this is my brother Andrew," I introduced. "And you are Dean and this is your brother Sammy."

"Sam," Dean retorted sticking his chin out.

"Ok Sam, so now we know each other we're not strangers," I responded glibly. "So you show us the way," I picked up Sam who seemed dead on his feet by this time. I got the impression that Dean would never allow himself to be carried but Sam snuggled into my shoulder as though he would soon fall asleep.

Luckily they only lived a short distance away, although I was expecting something other than the motel room we stopped in front of.

As we got to the door Dean stopped. "It's alright ma'am we'll be ok now," he said hesitantly.

"That wound still needs tending," I insisted.

"I can do that," he retorted defensively.

I couldn't understand the reluctance; surely his father would be pleased that someone had taken care of them. I didn't know what his problem was but no kid was telling me they were ok after being attacked by a vampire. I looked at Andrew, "could you open the door I'm sort of armless?"

As Andrew went to open the door Dean stood defiantly in front of him. "I said we were ok from here," he insisted straightening up.

I admired his courage but still had one card to play. "You might be but Sam's asleep and I'd like to put him in his bed without waking him," 'touché' I thought.

Dean looked at the sleeping form of his brother and looked utterly defeated as he stepped away from the door. I felt sorry for him as he seemed to shrink back into the child he really was.

One look inside the room explained everything; most adults would call Social Services after walking into it. They were lucky we weren't most adults. The walls were covered with symbols and newspaper cuttings and there was salt across the threshold.

Andrew and I looked at each other in shock; so these kids were here with their father chasing vampires. It's not often we bump into other hunters and even rarer a family of hunters. Looking around it was obvious that their father wasn't here, so they'd been alone in the room.

I was concerned about Andrew; although he's not a big talker he usually would contribute more than he was here. I needed our medical supplies but couldn't leave Andrew alone with the boys, in case their father returned. "Andrew if you're ok for a bit could you get the car and contact father, let him know what's happened, while I sort out these two."

"Ma'am if you put Sam on the bed we'll be ok," Dean interrupted a look of determination on his face.

"I'll leave you to fight," Andrew laughed as he left as I'd instructed.

I carefully got Sam into his bed so as not to wake him, then turned my attention to Dean.

"So Dean let me look at you," I coaxed. As I stepped closer he backed away until he was in a corner looking like a caged animal. "Look Dean I'm not going to hurt you," I started. "It seems you're father is doing the same work as my family, so you've got nothing to fear from us." I tried to touch his hair to see the wound.

"You're just saying that," he replied petulantly whilst moving his head away from my fingers.

"Hey not many people know how to dust vampires, but that's what we were doing when Sam knocked Andrew off target," I replied calmly reaching out again to the wound.

"So how long you been doing it?" he asked.

"My family have been doing it for centuries but Andrew and I have only been doing it full time for the last eight years. Before that we were at school in England and only hunted in the holidays," I answered while trying to ascertain the severity of the wound.

Andrew returned with our medical supplies and brought them to me. "Father has taken out the sire and will be with us shortly," he explained. "He said that someone else had been there but disappeared as soon as the vamps were toast."

I took out the holy water and some gauze. "This is going to hurt a bit," I told Dean as I poured some holy water over the gashes. He only flinched slightly. "So how come your father's chasing vamps?" I asked.

"He's not chasing vamps," he snapped. "He's after the thing that killed mom."

"That's enough Dean," came a gruff voice from the door.

As I turned to see who spoke I could feel Dean tense. In the doorway was a man who, from his expression, was the boy's father.

I plastered a smile that I didn't feel on my face. "Hello my name's Rebecca," I started.

The man looked past me at Dean. "What have you been up to? I said let no-one in," he said ignoring me.

"S-sorry sir, I didn't," Dean started trembling imperceptibly.

Andrew was beginning to sway leaning against the wall and I didn't have time for this man to accuse his son of not being responsible. God the kid could only be about eight. "Sir, don't ignore me and maybe we can explain while I patch Dean up," I attacked.

The man glared at me then, "I don't care who you are but you can leave my son alone and get out of here."

"If I leave so do your sons, because no hunter should leave their children alone and not expect the odd hiccup," I railed.

"You will do no such thing," the man replied coming across the room to me.

"Rebecca what's going on?" father called from the doorway.

I looked away from Dean's father to my own.

"I'm trying to tend to Dean's wounds," I replied.

"And how did he get hurt?" my father questioned.

"Andrew and I were about to dust a couple of vamps when Sam ran past Andrew. I managed to dust mine but the distraction resulted in both Andrew and Dean getting caught by the other vamp before I could dust it. Took a bit to get Dean to allow us to bring them home and once Andrew got our stuff I started tend Dean's wounds," I replied. "I think we need to get Andrew back to the house soon before he goes into shock."

"You mean you haven't looked at his wounds yet," father accused.

"The boy was more traumatised I wanted to make sure he was alright," I argued.

Andrew looked at me, "sucker for kids," he jeered.

I looked at him and back at Dean, who seemed to be mesmerised by the conversations going on.

Father looked at Dean's father and held out his hand, "Roger Morgan, I see you've already met my head strong daughter Rebecca and son Andrew."

Dean's father took my father's hand slightly dazed, "John Winchester, so what are you people."

"Same as you," I replied, "hunters, except we don't take children on hunts."

"Yeah you said that once," John responded.

I'd finished tending the wound on Dean's head and was attempting to get his top off to check the one on his shoulder. I didn't like that both he and Andrew were beginning to look too pale through blood loss, Dean's head wound didn't explain it. I had almost got the top off when Dean keeled over and I could see the wound.

"Father get Andrew in the car now," I cried picking Dean up.

"Where do you think you're going with my son?" John shouted waking Sam up.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked sleepily.

"I'm taking him somewhere he can get a blood transfusion," I replied carrying Dean to the door. "What's his blood type?"

"He's not going to a hospital," John argued.

"No, too many questions," I replied. "We've got supplies at our place but we need to be quick, so what's his blood type?"

"O negative," he replied. "So where do we find you?"

I did a quick look around their room; we had enough rooms at our place for everyone. "Grab your stuff and follow us," I said. "You can come back and check out tomorrow when you know where you'll be staying."

John did a double take at my instruction but grabbed a few essentials before picking up Sam. He followed us back to our place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When we got there I quickly took Dean up to my room with its twin queen beds. Father got Andrew to the other twin bedded room. I went to our medical stores and grabbed the transfusion kit and several other supplies before going back to work on Dean. Father did the same for Andrew as John brought Sam upstairs.

"Where should I put him?" John asked.

"Do they usually sleep together?" I asked.

John looked embarrassed as he replied, "yes."

"Fine then put him in my bed," I responded getting the IV started. "I don't suppose I'll get much sleep tonight. There's food in the fridge help yourself, I'll let you know when I've finished."

"How do you know how to do this?" he asked.

"Took a couple of years at med school before I starting hunting full time," I replied suturing Dean's wounds and disinfecting.

"No, I mean the hunting," he responded. "I watched Roger take out the sire."

"Oh that," I replied. "It's been the family business for a couple of centuries, though it's unusual for he men to live as long as my father or Andrew."

He looked shocked at the matter of fact response.

"What happens to the men?"

"We were cursed and the husbands never live to see their children grown-up," I replied. "My father broke the rule by not marrying my mother, but Andrew decided to test it." It was the only answer I had for Andrew's marriage.

Dean had passed out before we got back, for which I was grateful, he still hadn't come round but I checked his vitals and surmised that he would be awake in the morning. Putting a chair on either side of the bed, so he wouldn't roll out, I turned to John. "Look he'll be out until morning if you want to sit here while I check how father's doing with Andrew and then I'll show you round." He nodded his acceptance and I left to check on the others.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How's it going?" I asked my father.

"I could do with some help and some more supplies," he replied.

I got what he needed and helped him finish cleaning and stitching Andrew's wounds.

"We'd better not send him back to Judith until these have healed," I suggested.

"Agreed. So what do you think of our visitors?" father asked.

"In what way?" I asked.

"You seemed to be getting on with the boy but were very antagonistic towards the father," he replied.

"The boy's got real guts and I feel sorry for the kids, but the father's got a real attitude problem," I responded and watched my father raise his eyebrows. "He drags them here and expects them to stay put while he does god knows what and then has a go before finding out what happened."

"So you think he's driven with no concern for others," he replied.

I laughed, "yeah and I remember saying the same about you after mother was killed."

"Perhaps it's just a man thing," he smiled back. "I'm just about done, why don't you take John down for a drink."

"I said I'd show him round first," I replied. "Which room will be his tonight?"

"He'd better have the twin in the loft."

"Ok I'll show him and then we can have a chat downstairs," I responded. "I've already enlightened him about some of our history." I turned to go but a thought struck me. "We could always offer to help with his research and our help if he ever needs it."

"We could but I'm not sure he'll take it."

"Maybe not but things would have been a lot worse if we hadn't already been here."

"Now that's a thought," my father closed the conversation and I went to find John.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was still sat between the beds looking concerned.

'Pity you didn't think about that before you went and left them,' I thought. I plastered on a fake smile, "I'm sure they'll both sleep until late."

"They usually sleep together," he replied. "Sammy might wake if Dean isn't there."

"They're in the same room and I don't want anything to pull at Deans stitches," I replied. I wanted to hug both kids and protect them from anything hurting them again, but knew I could never do that. "Come on I'll show you where you can sleep until Dean is well enough to travel and then we can meet father downstairs."

He smiled; it seemed a rare gift, "so you've decided that we'll be staying here for a while."

"Yeah, I would insist on taking him back to Vega but I don't think he's ready for that kind of journey."

"Vega," he questioned, "what's in Vega?"

"Our home base," I replied leading him up to the loft room. "We have better medical facilities there, this is more field hospital."

"Yeah I remember this sort of thing from my days in the marines," he responded looking around the room. "So how come you can afford to stay somewhere like this?

I smirked, "good inheritance."

He looked at me blank.

"Those ancestors I was talking about with the curse," I started. "Well the female was a witch who sort of set up a fund that would always allow us to fight evil and not have to worry about money. So we tend to stay where we have privacy and comfort, although my sister Julia does the bookings and even we were surprised at the number of beds. Must be her psychic abilities that made her realise we'd need more."

"Surely you always need three bedrooms, seeing as you can afford it?"

"It's nice but father and Andrew do share sometimes," I replied as we went downstairs where father was pouring drinks.

"I've got a cognac for me, are you on the martini tonight and what about you John," father called.

"Nothing for me I want to stay awake in case anything changes with our patients," I replied.

"Have you got any bourbon?" John asked.

Father poured him a glass. "I'll stay in with Andrew," father said. "I can sleep on the other bed."

"Ok but come and get me if there's a problem," I insisted.

Father looked at me with a grin and turned to John, "you've got this to look forward to, when your children start telling you what to do."

"Maybe, I just wish they'd do as they were told now," John responded gruffly.

"So why were you so hard on Dean?" I asked. "From what I did find out it seemed Sam got out when Dean fell asleep. He was chasing after him when Sam ran into Andrew."

"Last time I left them Dean went out and Sammy nearly got killed," John explained. "He promised that he would never let Sammy out of his sight."

I laughed, "so Dean has to stay on constant vigil while you're not there, no wonder the kid looks exhausted."

John looked at me and I had to continue. "he lives in constant fear of a reprimand if he doesn't follow your orders and is probably punishing himself worse than you could ever do for every little mistake. What is he eight, and you expect him to act like a twenty year old but with more sense. Give him a break," I finished my rant and looked at the two fathers. John looked like I'd kicked him where it hurt and my own looked stunned.

"Is that what you thought when we took you on hunts?" my father asked.

"Only when you insisted Julia came," I replied truthfully. "She never liked getting her hands dirty and was more of a hindrance than anything else, but at least we had somewhere else to go. Look I'll see you in the morning, time I checked on the patients."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N I haven't tried POV before so please comment. I found Ridgepoint Townhouses on expeadia, so if they didn't exist in 1986 please forgive the use of them.

8


	3. Working it out with the Winchesters

A/N This story is pre-Ghost Town and explains about Rebecca's past and her connection to the Winchesters. At least the first few chapters will be from Rebecca's POV.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 3: Working it out with The Winchesters**

After checking on Andrew I went to my room, although now I was going to be sharing with two small boys. I checked on Dean and wondered how I was going to get any rest. Sam was curled up on the side of the bed closest to Dean's bed, so I kicked off my shoes and lay under the comforter on the other side of the bed.

I'm a light sleeper so any noise or movement and I would be awake and alert. Besides I needed some sleep after everything that had happened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When I awoke a few hours later it was because someone was pushing against me. I roused enough to realise that Sam was trying to snuggle closer. I hoped he wouldn't be too upset if he woke up and realised I wasn't Dean. Not that I wanted him snuggling up to me, it was just that I knew how discomforting it was when someone you were used to wasn't there, Julia and I had often been found cuddled together when we were young.

I put my arm around him and he settled back to sleep.

I glanced across to the other bed and could see that Dean hadn't moved and was still sleeping peacefully.

Satisfied that everything was as it should be I went back to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three hours later I woke to the sound of someone entering the room. I opened my eyes to see who it was while trying to work out how to move away from Sam without waking him. I looked to the doorway to see the shocked face of John Winchester.

As I carefully moved Sam seemed determined to stay close but I managed to get away before getting up.

"I'm sorry about that but I needed some sleep," I said quietly getting to my feet.

"You said you'd stay awake," he challenged.

"Maybe I should have said alert," I responded going to check on Dean. "I woke when Sam decided to snuggle and checked on Dean then, nothing has changed."

"Humph!" he sighed. "So how is he now?"

"Well he's still alive and his colour's improved but I think he'll sleep for at least another hour," I replied checking Dean's pulse and face mask.

"When did you put that on?"

"When I came to bed, he seemed to need it," I replied trying not to disturb the boys. "Should be alright without it after we've had breakfast," I continued replacing the IV bags and giving Dean something for the pain.

"What's that you're giving him?"

"Just a pain killer, didn't think you'd want me to giving him a sedative," I retorted as Sam stirred.

Both John and I looked at him as he woke up.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked. Then taking in his surroundings more quietly he asked, "where are we?"

"It's alright Sammy Rebecca's family said we could stay here until Dean's better," John assured his son as he sat beside him. Sam glanced over to Dean's still form.

"It was my fault dad," the boy stated concern lacing his voice. "Will Dean wake up soon?"

"It's ok Sammy, Rebecca told me what happened. Dean will be awake later but he won't be playing with you today." John glanced at me for confirmation of this last statement.

"Sam, Dean needs his rest, why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast," I suggested walking to the door. "I could do with some coffee and would you like some pancakes?"

The worried frown disappeared from Sam's face at the mention of pancakes and he was off the bed in an instant to follow as I left the room.

"You know how to entice Sammy away from Dean," John laughed.

"Not really, just an old saying that seems to work."

"What's that?"

"The one about the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," I responded with no hint of emotion.

"So who's heart are you after, mine or the boys?" he laughed.

I looked at him in surprise, the man had a nerve. "Neither, I'm not in that market."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When I went to check on Dean after breakfast he was already awake. As I removed his oxygen mask he tried to back away like the previous night.

"Hey Dean its ok, relax," I coaxed quietly.

"Where am I and where's Sammy?" he croaked.

"You're at my families place," I replied. "Sam has gone with your father to check out of the motel," I continued. Seeing the alarm in his eyes, "they'll be back soon."

"Why did they leave me?" he asked with a pained expression as he panicked and clutched an arm across his chest.

"Because I thought you'd be out for another hour and they'd be back by then." I went to check the dressings and he flinched again. "Who do you think patched you up?"

"Dad always does," he responded then he noticed the drip. "But he doesn't usually do that," he indicated to the IV bags.

"Yeah well you needed a bit more than your father's used to."

"Dad," he corrected me. "It's dad not father."

"Ok I'll try and remember," I smiled. "Anyway you're to stay here until I say you can get up."

"What if I need the bathroom?" he queried with a mischievous grin. "I'm not using one of those things they use in hospital," he added defiantly.

"That's alright as soon as I disconnect these things," I was removing the IV bags, "I'll carry you to the bathroom.

The look on his face was priceless. "No girl is carrying me anywhere, I'll walk."

I laughed, "you couldn't stand without help and I don't want you breaking any stitches."

Just then Sam came running in, "Dean you're awake."

"So it seems," came the dry response. Seeing his dad Dean added, "dad she says she's going to carry me to the bathroom if I need to go. She isn't, is she?"

John looked at me and smiled. Turning back to Dean, "if that's what she said son, then I guess that's what'll happen."

Dean sulked until Sam jumped on the bed making him groan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three days later Dean and Andrew were out of bed but still grumbling about not being allowed to leave. Sam was trying to read some books I bought for him. John and my father were independently researching for their next hunts. I was getting fed up of being nurse, maid and cook to them all with no appreciation.

Throwing the tea towel at Andrew I exclaimed, "your turn to dry the dishes and as for you two if you want lunch then you're making it. I quit," I stormed at my father and John

Father looked at me in amusement, "so what's brought on the revolt this time?"

"You two sitting there ignoring everyone else looking for a fight," I snarled. "Not a week's passed since Andrew and Dean were injured and all you can think about is finding something else. You're not even working together and yet none of the rest of us can help you."

John and father looked at each other. "What are you getting at?" father challenged.

"First that everyone is frustrated about things not returning to normal. Second that you could be working together on the next job until everyone is fit," I snapped. "Hunters work better when someone has their back; you proved that with the sire."

"I work alone," John declared.

"No you drag two small children with you and put them in danger," I retorted.

"Dean looked up. "I can look after Sammy," he boasted.

I felt sorry for the boy, this wasn't his doing, and changed tack. "Look try it until Dean and Andrew are better please. John we have knowledge and a researcher that can help you if you will at least give it a go."

"I don't know what's stopped you and Andrew helping with the research," father interjected.

"Yeah we can help with the research then you go off and kill it," I challenged. "I want a fight as much as you but will be left here with the invalids."

"So that's what this is all about, you don't want to miss out," my father laughed.

"Not entirely," I responded. "Yes I want to find something to kill, but that can wait. John hasn't been hunting long, why not do a training field trip, say bag a Wendigo together. Let Julia get some more info on this demon that John's chasing. I'm not saying we should stick together, but sometimes it's nice to work with someone who understands what we do. Let's pass some of our experience on."

Father looked at John, "she won't give in you know, so let's talk about what you've dealt with and look for something you haven't together."

John looked from my father to me. "A one off," he stated.

I looked at him, "if it works we'll be your back-up if you need it, there may come a time when we need your help." I didn't realise how prophetic that statement would prove to be.

"But we don't interfere in each others hunts unless asked," John clarified.

"No, but it might be useful if Julia knew where you were going, then we wouldn't bump into each other unexpectedly," I thought out loud. "If you gave her the motel details for Dean and Sam and a check-in date, we could check on them if you were late."

John got my drift, this is a dangerous game we play and one day he might be too hurt to return. We would just be the boys insurance.

He didn't give an answer then, but later agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another two days and we were all leaving. Father and John were taking their own vehicles on a hunt, while I was driving Andrew's car to Vega with Andrew, Dean and Sam.

Dean complained all the way that he was fit enough to look after Sam and go with their dad. Andrew complained he was fit enough to drive home to Judith and the kids.

After the first hour, each time I heard them start I would stick a new tape in, turn it up loud and start singing along. I never knew whether it was my taste in music or singing which stopped the complaints. (At least not until I heard Dean's taste in music and realised it must've been my singing.)

Once we got to Vega I checked out the two invalids and after a meal gave Andrew the task of contacting Julia and Judith about what was happening. I decided to do some book training with the boys. Basically that involved reading stories about hunts and their outcomes then seeing if they remembered enough to kill the thing.

By the time John and my father arrived Andrew had gone back to his wife and kids. I'd done some sparing practise with the boys once Dean's stitches were removed, being careful not get him hurt again. We had done some target practice with a crossbow and side arms.

Dean was a natural, but Sam seemed reluctant with the weapons. When it came to studying the reverse was true, Sam soaked it all up while Dean acted like a caged animal. I decided that they would compliment each other as hunters and their devotion to each other would provide protection.

When John walked in to find them sparring he looked please. Sam immediately stopped and went running for a hug, Dean was much more controlled.

"Did everything go well?" I asked my father.

"No problems," he replied. "That was a good call. Andrew gone then?"

"Left yesterday, I think he was getting bored."

John and his children had finishing hugging and were doing a bit of 'rough and tumble'.

"I'll get dinner," I called. "So when will you be leaving John?" I knew he wouldn't stay long now Dean was well.

"Roger said about doing some research and leaving the day after tomorrow," he replied.

"Fine, but don't forget I want you to call if ever you need back-up," I insisted. "We needed your help with the nest and were lucky that you happened to be there."

"I thought you blamed us for the injuries," he challenged.

"That didn't happen at the nest," I retorted. "Besides I think Sam's nightmare was created to get us to meet."

John laughed at the idea.

"My sister used to have nightmares which helped us on hunts," I explained. "Probably still does, might be why we were there."

By the time they left I'd grown attached to the two boys and knew I would miss them. I might call them boys but their attitude to life was way in advance for their years. I just hoped their dad would call us if he ever needed help.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N I haven't tried POV before so please comment.

5


	4. A Death in the Family

A/N This story is pre-Ghost Town and explains about Rebecca's past and her connection to the Winchesters. At least the first few chapters will be from Rebecca's POV.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 4: A Death in the Family**

I shouldn't have worried about John not staying in touch, he always let Julia know where they were and, if he was leaving the boys, how long he'd be gone. Only once had she called for us to check on the boys and John arrived back the next day with injuries that needed some attention in Vega.

Two years later Julia called with some co-ordinates. "I think John needs some help," she informed us. "The boys are in a motel."

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Fallen angel," she replied.

"Tricky buggers them," I responded. "Though father, Andrew and John should be able to deal with it without me, I'll check on the boys."

I explained the details to father so he and Andrew could go prepared and went to see the boys. After our last encounter I remembered to tell them who I was before unlocking the door. Then I dropped to the floor as I opened it (first making sure no-one was behind me). As the door swung open a gun fired into the space I would've been stood in.

"Good shot Dean," I mocked as I looked into his eyes, which had grown really wide.

"What you doing down there Becky?" Sam asked.

"Well if I had been stood there I think I'd be lying in the opposite direction now," I grinned getting to my feet.

A guilty look fleeted across Dean's face before he questioned, "Where's dad?"

"He called about some problem," I responded lightly. He looked doubtful. "Father has taken Andrew to help him; I said I'd check in on you."

"We're alright, we don't need you to check on us," Dean retaliated defiantly.

"I know," I soothed. "It's more for my benefit than yours. Thought I'd check how the Latin and Greek were going while I'm here."

"Humph," Dean sighed.

"Becky can you do some of those stories again?" Sam enthused.

"Sure, which one do you want to start with?" I replied. Seeing Dean's thunderous look, I thought of a distraction. "How about we go out for lunch and I'll buy you the biggest ice cream we can find?"

Sam's eyes lit-up, "really?"

"Yes, really!"

"I suppose if you have to," Dean sulked, "but dad said to wait for him."

"You'll still be looking after Sam and you do need to eat," I reasoned.

Dean still acted reluctant until we got to the diner. While we were there I asked where the nearest pool table was where I could take the boys.

"The boys should be in school, not playing games of pool," the woman replied scathingly.

"Oh, I'm their private tutor and I wanted the pool table for a practical math and science lesson," I responded with my most charming smile.

The woman returned my smile, "Oh in that case there's one at Dingles, one block down on the right. Pity more teachers don't come up with such ideas," she said wandering off.

Dean leaned close. "Did you mean that about being a teacher and it being a lesson?" he whispered.

I whispered back, "Yes and no. It'll be a type of lesson but not for standard educational purposes."

"Cool," he replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We left the diner and went to Dingles. It was a quiet time of day with most of the children at school and their parents at work, so we found an empty table.

I set the table and let them have a few shots before giving tips. By the time some other kids arrived they were playing well enough to keep their place on the table. They even won a few bets, and then I called it a day.

As we walked back to the motel Dean complained, "I could've taken that next one."

"Yeah I know, but you need to know when to leave," I replied. "Stay winning too long and they'll call you a cheat and pick a fight; too soon and you don't make enough money."

We were walking into the motel as I finished speaking.

"Are you teaching my son bad habits Becky?" John accused.

I grinned, "Only useful ones to make money. They're both naturals. So how did your job go?"

"Oh we got the job done and Andrew went straight home," my father replied. "You want me to meet you back at our place?"

"I promised Sam that I'd tell him some stories," I responded with a smile. "I'll set off when we've finished."

"Oh next week then," my father smirked.

"I'll be back before you," I retorted and I was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A week later we were waiting for Andrew to arrive for a job when Julia rang in tears.

"Forget the job you need to go and see Judith," she sobbed.

My world crumbled at her words. She hadn't said it, didn't need to, Andrew was dead.

"How?" I asked.

"Pile-up on the way over," she replied. "Lorry jack-knifed and Andrew was between people travelling too fast and the accident, he couldn't avoid it. You'll have to make sure he's cremated and do the necessary."

"I know. Will you be over for the funeral?"

"Of course. Do you want me to tell John?"

"Only if he calls, Judith doesn't know about that side of Andrew's life I don't want her to find out now."

It was stupid our family didn't die in accidents; we went out in a blaze of glory killing evil sons of bitches. This wasn't fair.

The funeral itself was a quiet affair and within a week father and I were off killing anything we could find to relieve our grief.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When we next met the Winchesters the grief was still raw. I remembered the space father had put between us and the place where mother died, I hoped he wasn't going to try again. I always looked forward to meeting the Winchesters again and finding out how the boys were progressing; it would be difficult from another continent.

Dean was 13 by this time and Sam 9; both of them were beginning to join their father on hunts, but only the easy ones. It was something I remembered from my youth, that my parents started taking us along for what they termed 'practical lessons'. I was 9 when I dusted my own Vampire, although it was another child and by the time I was thirteen I could take care of a minor poltergeist on my own (although there was always back-up).

Father and I were returning from a successful hunt when my cell rang and Julia suggested we called at the next diner for lunch. I knew something was up as I relayed the instructions to father. Then as we pulled into the diner I noticed John's car.

"Seems Julia thinks the Winchester's might like to buy us lunch," I laughed.

"If there's a pool table you and Dean can play; loser's family picks up the tab and I don't want you letting him win," father suggested.

"Now why would I want to do that?" I smiled.

"Because, my little princess you have a soft spot for the boys," he replied knowingly.

"I do not," I protested as I opened the door, realising that he was probably right.

When we walked in Dean looked up and smiled weakly in our direction, Sam looked to be sulking and John looked thunderous.

"I wonder what's wrong," father whispered as we approached their table. "Fancy meeting you here," he said breezily.

Dean looked at me but said nothing, Sam didn't move. John grimaced, "Don't tell me you were just passing through?"

"Well this is on the route between Gillette and Vega," father replied.

I glanced over and saw there was a pool table out back not being used, so took the opportunity to find out what was wrong. "Hey Dean, why don't you play me for ice cream?"

He looked from me to the pool table, "Is it ok sir?"

John looked at him, "Sure but make it for lunch."

Sam went to get up to join us but on looking at John stayed put.

As I set up the table I started asking questions, "So why the long face?"

"They've been at each other for three days."

"What about?" I asked as I took the first shot missing the pots.

Lining up his shot, Dean replied, "Sam made a mistake on the hunt meant that both he and I got injured."

"Well that's not unusual."

"True, but it was because he disobeyed what dad said," potting his second ball.

"John wouldn't like that," I commented as he missed the next.

"Dad didn't and then Sam is complaining about missing school again," he sighed.

"What about your schooling, are you upset about missing it?" I asked potting two balls.

"Not really, it's hard never getting to know people, but the work is so boring I could do it in my sleep," he bragged.

"And probably do most of the time," I laughed missing another ball.

He grinned, "Yeah you're probably right. Sorry about Andrew, he was a cool dude."

I didn't know what to say I didn't think he would say anything, not the sort of thing a teenager would think about. Still he'd seen more than most people in a lifetime. "Thanks. I'll miss him," I replied. "Still, now I don't have to compete for the kill," I smiled hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"That's true," he smirked. As he potted the black, "I think that makes me the winner."

It was nice to leave them at least talking to one another again and seeing the grin on Dean's face always made me feel better too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N I haven't tried POV before so please comment.

5


	5. A Mistake Leads to Loss

A/N This story is pre-Ghost Town and explains about Rebecca's past and her connection to the Winchesters. At least the first few chapters will be from Rebecca's POV.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 5: A Mistake Leads to Loss**

For the next three years we worked with the Winchesters about twice a year, then the bottom fell out of my world again.

Father had found a hunt in Vegas. At first look it seemed a simple hunt the bad guy, kill them, clean the weapons. But it didn't turn out that way.

Father and I got it cornered and it lashed out injuring father so badly we had to abandon the hunt. I took father to the hospital and told them I thought a rattler got him and he fell, and then left him in their care.

I went back to our hotel and called Julia. "Hi sis it's me," I started shakily.

"You did everything you could," she replied.

"Yeah, but was the hospital the right place?" I responded.

"Do you want me to call John and get him to help you finish the job?" she asked.

"What aren't you telling me psychic wonder child?" I snapped.

"You told them about the poison," she replied. "If they follow that up he's got a chance but you couldn't have done anything better."

Her reply didn't cheer me. What she was saying was father was as good as dead but there was nothing I could do. I could always read better what she left out than just said. She was calm because she wanted revenge and that's why she thought John and the boys might be able to help.

"Call them," I replied. "I'll get a bigger suite."

After putting the phone down I went down to the reception desk and requested a change to a bigger suite as my cousins were coming to stay since father had been taken ill.

I returned to our current suite and started packing for the valets to move everything to the new suite. I asked them to put father's things in my room, as my cousins would need the other rooms.

Once I was settled I started doing the research again from the beginning to find what we had missed. I realised that the demon had covered enough tracks to drag us in; we'd got too close to something and it wanted to eliminate us from the scene.

Well that was its big mistake; no way would I allow whatever had killed my father live. I stopped what I was doing and realised what my thoughts had said. I rang the hospital and they confirmed that father had died minutes before. It was twelve hours since I'd spoken to Julia and I knew I didn't really need to ring her again.

"Hi Julia," I said between sniffles. "Just got off the phone after talking to the hospital…" I stopped for some sobs.

"Bec its ok I know," she replied. "Marcus is with me, the Winchesters will be with you soon. Don't do anything rash, I can't lose you too," she finished sobbing.

I put down the phone and heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door with tears in my eyes to see a pair of hazel eye starring back with concern, "what's up Becky?" Dean asked. Seeing my eyes dart behind him, Dean added, "Dad and Sam are grabbing our stuff from the car arguing."

I opened the door and invited him in between my sobs trying desperately to pull myself together. Hunters don't cry and they definitely don't cry outside the family, even if they are female.

Dean put his arm around me, the concern in every move made me uncomfortable and I pulled away.

"Becky just talk to me," he pleaded. "I get that you don't want me to see you like this, but Sam and Dad are on there way. It'll be easier just to tell me."

I looked at him and could see the determined look on his face meant I'd have to say something. "Father's dead," I said simply.

He looked at me in shock, "When, how?"

"Less than half an hour ago," I replied now accepting the arm around me that was leading me to a couch. "The demon we were hunting lashed him and poisoned him."

I could feel the anger rolling off Dean, "He taught us so much! That demon's going to pay." It wasn't false bravado that I felt but a real sense that nothing would stop Dean killing this demon, even if he had to do it on his own.

Just then John and Sam walked in. Sam gave Dean a disgusted look and John smirked.

"We haven't just walked in on something we shouldn't have?" John asked.

Dean and I looked at each other in shock at the suggestion. I mean I was nearly old enough to be Dean's mother, I'd only ever thought of him as a kid brother.

Dean recovered before me, "Sir. Becky was just saying that Roger died a little while ago."

John's face went from a smirk to serious in a blink of an eye and Sam came over to sit by me.

"I'm sorry Becky," Sam said.

"What did it?" asked John.

Something changed that night between Dean and me. I was too upset to notice, otherwise things might have not have gone the way they did, but destiny can throw some strange things at you sometimes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As we worked together on the research about this demon I began to notice that Dean was never more than an arm's length away; ready to comfort if I felt down and protect me from anyone else noticing even Sam. If John or Sam noticed I couldn't tell; we were all busy researching and Dean was very subtle.

I was talking to John one morning when everything became obvious.

"I've got to go to the hospital and start making arrangements for Father's body to be flown back to England," I told him over coffee. "Do you mind me leaving you and the boys doing the research?"

"What are friends for?" he replied. "You and Roger have been there for us when we needed help, we've got this one."

"I want to be there for the kill," I replied.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he responded.

When Dean and Sam joined us, John said, "Becky's got things to do about Roger, so boys we'll be doing the research on our own today."

Sam smiled but Dean looked concerned and uncomfortable. "Shouldn't someone go with Becky?" Dean asked nervously. "Sort of protect her back."

I looked at him and smiled, "I'm going to make arrangements for father's body to be flown back to England, I don't think I'll be in any danger."

"What if the demon follows you?" Dean was fishing which was confusing John.

"Are you just trying to find an excuse not to help with the research?" John asked pointedly.

Dean looked at him and put on his most sincere face, "Yes sir."

John laughed, "Any excuse." John looked at Dean for a few minutes before finishing, "Go on then, you'll probably drive Sammy and me insane if we try to keep you here."

Dean grinned like the cat that got the cream, "Sir. Thank you sir."

John looked at him more sternly, "but I don't want to hear that you've been trying to get Becky to take you into bars or playing more pool."

Dean looked crushed that his dad thought that he would do such a thing, "No sir."

I looked at them both, "Don't I get a say in this?"

John looked at me, "If you don't want him then he'll stay here."

I could feel Dean's eye's boring into the side of my face willing me to let him go with me. "No, it's ok," I replied. Turning to Dean, "But no interrupting me or there'll be trouble."

Dean stood suitably admonished as I turned to Sam, who already had his head in the books. "We'll see you later then Sam."

He raised his head looked from Dean to me, "Yeah later," he replied eyes returning to the pages of the book.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Dean and I went to get in my car I asked the question that had been bothering me, "Your reason had nothing to do with the research, did it?"

He looked at me surprised but answered truthfully, "No. You're not upset are you?"

"I don't know. Should I be?"

"No, it just gets so intense with them sometimes and you never judge so we can have fun."

I raised my eyebrows as I looked at him over the roof of the car, "This isn't a fun trip."

He looked hurt again, "I know. That's not what I meant." He seemed unsure how to explain. "With dad it's all the hunt and finding something new, looking for the thing that killed mom. I do what he wants but Sammy argues and sometimes I need to get out. I feel like I might explode trying to keep them apart."

"But with me you don't get that?"

"With you I get time to relax and feel real."

"Even the peacemaker can break," I commented and he nodded. "I've been there; it used to be like that in our family. First it was Julia and mother, then it was father and Andrew. That's probably why I've always tried to find a way forward in this business for you. I never had the responsibility of looking after any of my siblings, unlike you and Sam."

As we drove to around sorting things out we talked about things that had shaped us into the people we were. On the way back we passed a bowling alley and I stopped. Dean looked at me confused.

"Well John said I couldn't take you to play pool, he didn't say anything about bowling," I smiled.

Dean grinned as we took time out from our normal lives.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When we got back to the hotel John was looking grim. "Dean what have you been doing? Why are you so late?"

I felt Dean shudder beside me. "Sorry" I started.

"I was talking to Dean. What's happened to your tongue boy?" John snarled.

"And since I'm the adult, you'll address me," I snapped. "Dean go get me a coffee and see what Sam's up to," I instructed Dean with a small smile. He didn't move. "Go on I'll sort this." I willed him to move.

I looked back at John. "Let him go and we'll sort this."

John looked from me to Dean, "We're not through, now go."

"Sir," Dean replied hanging his head as he went to do what I had asked.

When Dean was out of sight I turned to John, "He may be your son and as stubborn as you, but that doesn't mean he did anything wrong. Stop treating him like an idiot; otherwise he might start acting like one."

"What gives you the right to lecture me?" John snapped.

"Because there's no-one else who will," I retorted and John looked surprised. "Dean had been a great help in supporting me today and I decided I needed some relaxation so I took him with me."

John looked at me, "So you're saying you deliberately made Dean disobey an order."

"I didn't realise it was an order and we didn't play pool, just a bit of bowling," I replied. "We were talking about things that we couldn't talk about here."

"You're not trying to get him to go off to college, are you?" he admonished.

I laughed, "Couldn't even if I wanted to, this is his life as much as mine. He just needed a break from his responsibilities and we've always been able to do that."

"What do you mean his responsibilities?"

"Oh just the ones you've pushed on him. To look after and protect Sam from everything," I accused. "Then there's the protecting his family from breaking when everything gets intense."

"He doesn't do that," John argued.

"Think about it sometime when you're not about to tell Dean off for not doing something."

After joining Dean and Sam in the main lounge of our suite, John said, "So Sammy and I have found what we need to do. Tomorrow Dean will act as bait."

"Oh no he won't," I protested. "You're a hunter group, I'm the expendable one here not Dean."

John and Dean looked at me as though they were going to argue when Sam spoke, "She's right."

Both John and Dean looked at him as though he'd sprouted horns so he continued, "This thing already has her scent and thinks she's alone. She'll give us the element of surprise."

I smiled at his logic, simple direct and to the point.

Just before we left Dean caught me in the bathroom. "Don't get hurt," he instructed.

I looked at the sincerity in his eyes wondering when that gaze had started becoming hypnotic. "This is about revenge not getting killed," I replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We got the demon and I left the Winchesters to return to England and bury my father.

Julia tried to persuade me to stay in England and almost succeeded when she realised that my help was needed by the Winchesters. Although I often thought she was just trying to manipulating events.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N I haven't tried POV before so please comment.

5


	6. Wakeup Call

A/N This story is pre-Ghost Town and explains about Rebecca's past and her connection to the Winchesters.Reviews apprieciated.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 6: Wake-up Call**

It was a year after my father's death that I arrived back in the US to Winton, Minnesota to meet with the Winchesters. They weren't expecting me.

I knocked at the door of their motel room and could hear John issuing instructions to Sam and Dean. I thought it was comical that they would think danger might knock on the door, there weren't many things that needed an invitation.

Dean answered the door gingerly, he looked at me for a minute before the smirk arrived on his face. It took me as long to realize that this hunk was the same guy I had gone bowling with last year.

"Hey dad! Becky's here," Dean called as he stood away from the door to let me in.

"Becky, what are you doing here?" John asked. "Thought you'd given up hunting."

"I've been doing a few things in England," I replied. "Seems Julia thought you might need a little help, but she sent me here blind."

"Does she do that very often?" Sam queried. He'd grown and filled out since our last encounter.

I laughed, "not often but it's not worth arguing with her psychic instructions. So what you got?"

"Wendigo," John replied, "but Dean thinks it will be in the hills to the north and I think it will be to the east."

I looked at Dean. He wouldn't normally argue, he'd give in. "So you take Sam and go east I'll go north with Dean," I suggested.

"It's stupid to split-up when it's in the east," John argued.

Now I thought I knew why Julia had sent me. Dean would eventually do as he was told but she thought he was right. "Look I know you're head of this family and I'm not, but if there's a possibility that it may be in the north I'll head out that way." Calculated risk, would John want someone to protect my back or was I on my own.

"You mean you trust Dean's judgement over mine?" he challenged.

"Julia sent me here for a reason, so if you're going east she must think the north needs checking too," I responded. "I trust her," I lied.

"So you want me to follow Dean's hunch," he continued with the challenge.

"No, I wouldn't want to interfere with your plans," I replied caustically. "I'm two doors down and need to prepare so I'll see you tomorrow."

As I went to leave I could see both Sam and Dean restless with anticipation; Sam to prove himself to John and Dean wanting the approval to follow his hunch. I held my breath hoping John would say something before I left.

Just as I went to step out of the door John said, "You're determined to do this?"

"It's what I'm here for," I replied not turning or stopping.

"Then Dean had better go with you," he responded grudgingly.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning," I responded closing the door and silently thanking the gods that I wouldn't have to do this alone. Not that I couldn't do it alone but I always felt safer if someone had my back.

When I got to my room I rang Julia to complain about her subterfuge and find out where she thought we needed to look. She explained where there was a cabin that was empty and we could stay. I was surprised she was expecting us to stay in the woods. She explained that the weather was beginning to close in and it was better for us to have a base than be stuck in the open in freezing conditions.

I knew she was up to something but was too tired to think about it. After making sure I'd done the necessary precautions I slept.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was just turning over for the third time when there was a knock on the door. Not thinking I grabbed a robe and was tying it up as I answered the door.

I don't know which of us was more surprised. Me that Dean was stood there ready for the off, or Dean that I was answering the door in a robe.

He stood there with coffee in both hands and a sheepish look. "Sorry, I thought you would want coffee before we left," he mumbled.

"Coffee's good," I replied, wondering whether to let him in or what. "John and Sam?"

"Left half an hour ago," he replied, keeping his eyes on my face.

"I forgot that John likes to start everything so early," I responded.

Dean laughed, "Yeah we don't get many lie-ins."

We were still stood at the door and that had gone beyond being uncomfortable. I grabbed the offered coffee and ushered him in. "Where's your stuff?"

"Back of the Impala," he replied smugly.

"Your car?" I asked.

"Yeah. Dad let me have it," he grinned.

"So I suppose you're driving?"

"Of course," he smirked.

"When did you turn into a smug bastard?" I challenged.

"Probably after the last time I beat you at pool," he responded grinning.

"Is that a challenge," I retorted. Boy had I missed this sort of sparing over the last year, it was like I'd woken up after a long sleep. I berated myself for the thought and realized that I still wasn't dressed. Sipping the coffee I took a quick inventory of the room and grabbed some clothes. "I'll just take a quick shower then I'll be ready to go," I said heading to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to scrub your back?" he asked with a smirk.

I felt myself redden as I replied, "I think I'll manage, impertinent kid."

"Who you calling a kid?" he shouted after me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I lent against the bathroom door. What the hell was going on? I was here to help on a hunt not to flirt with someone young enough to be my son. Flirting could get us killed if we weren't concentrating.

I'd taken my cell in with me and rang Julia as I tried to calm down. When she answered I was ready to swear at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing sending me here?"

'Not enjoying yourself Bec,' she replied sarcastically.

"It could get us killed," I responded.

'Or you could have fun,' she teased.

"Julia he's young enough to be my son," I responded in shock.

'But he's not,' she snapped back.

"You're a manipulative bitch."

'Yes, but you love me,' she retorted. 'And you've always cared for him much more deeply than you'd ever admit."

"You are so dead," I ground out. "So that's why the cabin?"

'No, the weather **is **closing in,' she responded. 'And you'd better get going. I'll speak to you when you get back.'

"Not later?" I queried.

'You won't get a signal,' she countered. "Now hurry up stop keeping the boy waiting.'

I quickly had my shower and got dressed thinking about what she had said. No way was I going to let this get out of hand. You don't regain a friendship once you cross that line and the friendship was more important than anything the flirting might achieve.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I stepped into the room ready to pack so we could leave.

"I thought Sam could take a long time in the shower," Dean looked at me intently. "Always put it down to him jerking off; so why do women take so long."

"Calling their girlfriends to check on which perfumed shower gel would be best," I snapped back, only slightly regretting the shocked look that the comment elicited as I packed.

Ten minutes later I was ready for breakfast. "You eaten yet?"

"Yeah with Dad and Sammy."

"Couple of hours ago then?"

"Yeah about that."

"Well let's get something to eat before hitting the road. I don't want to go fighting on an empty stomach," I insisted, not that I needed to, Dean looked like it was the best idea anyone had ever come up with.

As we sat in the diner ordering, my cell rang. "Julia," I told Dean as I answered. "So what's up now sis?"

'You at the diner?'

"Yeah. Why?"

'Make sure you've got enough medical supplies, including infection control and antibiotics,' she said.

"I always carry some," I replied. "What aren't you telling me?" I asked; my stomach knotting.

'Just double up everything and it'll be fine," she responded cutting the line.

I hate it when she does that. Gives enough information so you can be prepared, but not telling you what's going on. I'm sure she's in league with the demons sometimes.

Dean looked at me, "So what's wrong?"

"From what she said one of us is going to get hurt and we won't be able to call for help," I replied as truthfully as I could.

"Any idea which?"

"No, but we need some more medical supplies before heading out," I replied finishing my food.

"Guess we'd better get going then," Dean replied getting up to leave. I followed suit leaving enough money to cover the meal and a bit more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took the rest of the morning to get the supplies we needed and by the time we got to the cabin it was dusk. As Dean was surrounding the cabin with symbols of protection I unloaded the car and started cooking.

As I was preparing the food I thought about the journey and our conversation about classic rock and my singing. The things we'd been laughing about, it felt like being with a younger version of Andrew but not quite. Thoughts of Andrew and father made me feel down for the first time since I got back to the US.

"What's this the last supper?" Dean joked when he came in.

Not realising he was joking I snapped, "No, just thought we'd want something filling tonight."

"Wow, who killed your puppy?"

I looked at him blank. I'd been in my own dream world and not ready for the banter.

"I was only joking," he said when it became clear I wasn't going to say anything.

I didn't know whether to make him squirm or not. I was probably over-reading things after talking to Julia. It wasn't his fault I was feeling confused, it was Julia's. It doesn't pay to get too close to anyone in this business, one night stands when the itch gets too much but not the 'I love you' serious stuff. Here I was the cool, calm and collected one giving out mixed messages as my feelings felt all jumbled. Damn Julia making me think of things I'd always avoided.

"Sorry miles away," I replied trying to push the thoughts away.

"Thinking about Roger?" he asked sympathetically.

I smiled, 'God he could be so sweet and didn't that make you…, don't go there Bec,' I thought. "No. Thinking about how like Andrew you can be."

"What? When?" He looked shocked and more than a little unnerved.

"In the car, the banter and music," I replied.

"But he didn't like rock," Dean seemed surprised. "More into jazz."

"I didn't realize you knew that," I responded, and saw him grin. "No, not the type of music, the passion you feel for it."

"But you're the same," he challenged.

"Yeah, just didn't realize you were," I countered. I was feeling tired, "Let's eat and sort out the strategy for tomorrow."

"That's easy," he grinned rolling with the change of subject. "We find the fucker and torch it."

I laughed, "That's the short version, let's add the details."

"When we gonna talk about sleeping arrangements?" he asked suggestively.

"No talk necessary. I've got the bed, you get the couch tonight." I replied. "Whoever gets injured gets the bed afterwards." There wouldn't be a discussion tonight and Dean seemed to accept it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N This will be 13 chapters. The more reviews the quicker I'll update.


	7. Fever

A/N This story is pre-Ghost Town and explains about Rebecca's past and her connection to the Winchesters. Please review like or dislike, its nice to know.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 7: Fever**

The next morning we prepared everything and set out after breakfast to find a suitable clearing or its lair. We knew it was close and had heard it round the cabin during the night.

I had a detailed map of the area and had marked two possible lairs and one decent clearing. If it was in its lair we would back each other up and use the flare guns. The clearing was a gamble, I'd be bait and unprotected while Dean would be in a protected circle. The idea was for Dean to fire the flare before it got to me. Dean wasn't happy with the plan, but I refused to budge. It was follow the plan or I'll go off on my own. Experience before brawn I said, much to his disgust at being classed as just the muscle for the job.

Having drawn a blank with the liars we were setting up the trap when it struck. It came through the clearing throwing Dean at a tree and heading for me. I had a split second to use the gun, no time to worry about Dean. Luck was on our side, as I fired from where I was Dean fired from his side lighting the creature up like a Roman Candle.

Dean immediately slumped back to the ground as I walked over. I hoped he was only winded from colliding with the tree.

"Guess Julia was right about one thing," he gasped.

"Yeah. How bad is it?" I asked as I walked over to him past the burning heap.

"Not so bad," he dismissed, trying and failing to get up.

"Sit still and let me check you over," I admonished doing a cursory check for injuries.

"I knew you wanted to get a closer feel of me," he smirked, until my hand rubbed against his ribs eliciting a groan. I blushed at his words and tried to hide it by checking his back.

"Well it could've been worse but we'll need to take care of your injuries before going back to town," I remarked helping him up. I noticed he seemed a bit uncoordinated and had a wound on his wrist where it hit the tree. I looked at the tree and with covered hands put some leaves in my pocket, I wasn't sure why but thought they might be significant.

I didn't know whether his pride would stop him accepting help or whether it would be taken as me not being able to keep my hands off him. So I left him to walk on his own until he'd stumbled twice and started walking in the wrong direction. I gave up trying to keep him at arm's length.

"Let me help you," I insisted.

"Knew you wanted to cop a feel of this gorgeous body," he slurred.

"More like I'd like to get in the warm before you collapse," I countered.

"Nice warm bed together, that sounds good," he replied stumbling.

"In your dreams," I shot back quickly.

"Always," he quipped.

"But not in mine," I retorted. The hurt look made me realize that this really wasn't just our usual banter, so I wasn't surprised by his next remark.

"I'm alright I don't need help," he replied failing to push me away but tripping on the next stump.

"Look I can't carry you and I don't suppose you want to be dragged," I looked to see the response. "So just lean on me and let me lead; you jerk."

"Who you calling a jerk?" he continued to slur.

"You. There's no point arguing with me. I'll win," I responded teasing. I had to keep him talking and walking, something was wrong and need treating but everything was in the cabin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When we got to the cabin and I took care of his obvious injuries without alerting him to my concerns about what might have upset his coordination. After eating he was tired and I wanted to check the cabin's library to see if I could find some more information.

"Look why don't you get some rest," I suggested.

"I would but what about you?" he pondered.

"I've got some things I want to check out and since you're getting the bed it shouldn't be a problem," I replied innocently, my mind on other things.

"We could always share, we've done it before," he retorted suggestively.

I was thrown for a second. "First we've never shared a bed just a bedroom when you were sick and secondly you were eight."

"So you can corrupt children but not share someone who knows what to do," he smirked infuriatingly.

"So you admit to not feeling alright?" I asked ignoring the jibe.

"No, I'm alright," he replied in his usual off-hand manner.

I could see it was a lie but decided to use his bravado to my advantage. "Well if you're alright you don't need me keeping an eye on you during the night, so you get some sleep. Unless you need help getting ready for bed." I snapped a bit too harshly.

"Yes mom, I'll be ok," he replied sarcastically.

I watched him make his way unsteadily to the bedroom, promising myself that I would keep an eye on him tonight after I found out what those leaves were. I'd brought antidotes for everything I could think of; when Julia said infection I got the impression of a poison.

I heard him cuss as his lack of coordination caused him to knock into the chest.

"Sure you don't want some help," I laughed.

"No, I'm fine," he grumbled back.

I waited until I knew he was settled before looking through my book on poisons and a book on local floral. After a while a got bored with reading and decided scrying would be quicker, I got my pendulum and asked the questions that would enable me to treat Dean.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the time I found the answer it was nearly midnight. I checked I had the right antidote and went to see how Dean was.

He was running a temperature and talking incoherently in his sleep as I administered the antidote. Kicking myself for being an idiot and not acting as I had with both Andrew and father in the past, I got some cloths and dried any exposed skin. Then I settled on the other side of the bed to be alert but still get some rest, in case there was any change in his breathing.

I must have been more tired than I thought and fallen asleep because when I woke there was an arm round my shoulder holding me close. I listened to his breathing until I was sure he was still asleep and tried to move his arm.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me alone," he drawled sleepily.

"I thought you were asleep," I replied huffily.

"When I realized you'd got me tethered to the bed, I thought I'd return the favour," he teased.

It took me a while to click. "You know I carry medical supplies for everything," I tried to brush the seriousness away. "So you're feeling better?"

"Yeah. So what sort of infection needs an IV drip?" he replied.

"Oh that was just to counter the temperature and loss of fluids," I lied.

"I believe you," he replied sceptically raising an eyebrow. "So when we getting up?"

"I'll go and do breakfast after I've removed the IV," I replied trying to ignore the feelings that the innuendo caused.

"Am I getting up first?" he replied continued, rubbing his hand along my arm lazily.

"I think you'd better stay there," I replied fighting my instinct to run my hand down his chest, thank God he'd still got a top on. "Don't want you falling flat on your face."

"Not my face I was planning on falling on," he replied pulling me closer. "But it would be easier without this thing in my arm," he raised his left hand with the IV attached.

Easing out of his grip, lest I do something I'd regret, I smiled. "In that case I'd better leave it until breakfast is ready."

"And I was hoping you would be breakfast," he quipped back with a lascivious grin.

I needed to get away fast; what with Julia and Dean's innuendo my body was fast ignoring my protests that this was wrong. "In your dreams kid," I laughed as I headed for the door.

"Always," he grinned, the desire evident in his voice.

I stopped at the door and glanced at him. There was a suggestive smirk on his lips and a lustful sparkle in his eyes. "And when did you start these fantasies?" I asked curious; thinking there was enough space between us.

He continued to stare, "the day you took Sammy and me to play pool."

"So long ago, why?" I was surprised.

"Everyone always did things because Sammy wanted them, but you always tried to do things for both of us. Until yesterday you always treated us like adults but without the orders. It was more why don't we do this cause it'll be fun." It was one of the longest I'd ever heard him talk for.

"But how did that get you to today's suggestions?" I pushed without saying too much trying to keep my voice even, although my body was starting to feel aroused just listening to his voice.

Dean relaxed back against the pillow folding his right arm behind his head with that smirk that said 'I've got you now'. God he looked so sexy like that. "You mean why do I want to fuck you today before we head back."

I blushed at the brashness of the statement and my body felt like I'd had an electric shock. "Yeah, why all of a sudden," I responded more calmly than I felt.

"I wanted to last time we met, but even I'm not crass enough to suggest that immediately after Roger's death," he replied licking his lips as he finished.

"That's why you kept following me everywhere?" I replied biting my lower lip.

"Yeah, didn't want you to be on your own," he responded. "You were too open and hurt."

I smiled whatever anyone said, Dean always knew how people really felt, like he was reading a book. "So you decided not to push, so why all pushy now?"

"Because you might run away again and I don't want us to part without at least satisfying my curiosity," he replied. I could feel my heart beating faster.

I laughed, "So one last fling with the bitch before she moves on."

"I didn't say that," he fumbled, the grin disappearing. "I didn't mean that."

"Did you think I might not be interested?" I asked realising that even from this distance he'd know that I was getting aroused.

"No, not possible," he replied. Then with a smirk, "how could you not want to find out what it would be like with me."

"How about because I've always thought of you and Sam as my little brothers, and it would be like incest and baby-snatching in one," I responded still fighting the urge to go and kiss those perfect lips.

"Well we're not your brothers, although I'll agree Sam is too young and innocent," he conceded with a suggestive grin.

"Doesn't make me any younger," I retorted.

"Guess I just want an experienced woman to teach me the tricks of the female form," he replied with a grin.

"Now I'm sure you've got the wrong woman," I grinned going back to remove the IV.

"Why's that?" he seemed perplexed.

"You've probably got more experience than me," I replied throwing the IV in the waste bin.

Now he looked totally confused. So I continued, "I'm a hunter, sex is something I don't often think about and the only time I got involved with any one it only lasted a month before he got killed. I'm not lucky for the men around me, so I don't get attached."

"Well that's not entirely true," he replied. I wanted to argue but he continued. "You've always been attached to Sammy and me."

"Granted, but not in a sexually way," I conceded.

"Until now," he replied pulling me on to the bed and kissing me. I tried fighting, I really did but even in his weakened state he was still strong. I think that's why I stopped fighting; I didn't want either of us to get hurt. Well that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

His kiss was slow and probing, asking permission to go further. I responded and licked his lips wanting to explore. His hand slipped down my back as our tongues fought for dominance as we deepen the kiss. He slipped his hand under my top as I pushed my hand under his top to feel the hardness of his chest and pulled his top off. This was all I ever wanted, but had never thought I'd want it with Dean.

Rolling us over he pulled my top off and I felt his erection against my thigh. I broke the kiss, "Is that a gun or are you pleased to see me?" I grinned.

"Do you really want it to go off in there?" he teased back. "Or would you like to get it a bit closer?"

"I think I've got a holster it might fit," I replied continuing the innuendo.

"Well I better find it then," he grinned trying to remove my trousers. Frustrated with his progress he complained, "You know it'd be easier if you didn't sleep in your clothes."

"It'd be easier if you weren't lying on top on me," I bit back and he moved down the bed to pull my trousers off.

"Now that's better," he smirked at my naked body.

"Not quite," I replied pulling his boxers off. "Much better," I grinned when we were both naked. We started kissing and touching every part of each other's body, before sliding into the passion as one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suffice to say breakfast was late and by the time we did look out of the windows there was a heavy layer of snow and it was still coming down.

"Seems Julia was right about that too," I commented.

"Yeah she's a bit of a know it all," Dean commented as he slid his arm round my waist and kissed my neck. "Do you ever get cheese off with that?"

"About as much as you do with Sam," I responded and we both started laughing.

"I wonder how long it'll take them to get to us?" I pondered, resting my head against his chest.

"Long enough for us to spend some more time in bed," he replied.

I slapped his arm laughing and pulled away but he grabbed me by the waist. _'We may as well enjoy ourselves because I'll have to put a big gap between us afterwards,' I thought._ I don't want my families curse killing him; he had a bigger destiny to realize than being lumbered with me. Love didn't enter into that equation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N I haven't tried POV before so please comment.

6


	8. Back to Reality

A/N This story is pre-Ghost Town and explains about Rebecca's past and her connection to the Winchesters. At least the first few chapters will be from Rebecca's POV.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 8: Back to Reality**

For the next five days we were confined to the cabin as the snow got deeper outside. We'd spent the time comparing scars and hunts, as well as making love. I wished that I could let him remember when we got out but that would cause too many problems. Sometimes I wondered if we'd left on the first morning when we first woke up if we'd have got down to the town before the snow got too bad. Every time Dean saw me drift off into the day-dream he'd sneak up behind me and kiss my neck.

"So what's the problem now?" he whispered in my ear, followed by a nibble of my neck and I could feel myself getting aroused.

"Just wondering whether we've got enough food until they reach us," I lied trying to fight the temptation that he was.

"So long as we don't decide on a four course meal, we've got enough for a month," he replied continuing the assault on my neck and caressing my breasts. "So do you want to talk or just go back to bed?"

"Talk, we've only just eaten," I responded still trying to maintain my composure.

"Ok, so long as you don't go drifting off again," he retorted stopping the teasing, my body cried out for more but my head was winning this battle. "Damages my ego when you switch off like that."

I turned to face him, "and we can't have that can we?" I laughed.

So much for talking when he decided to find out if I was ticklish, which I am. As I tried to back away I tripped on a bag and landed uncomfortably on the couch.

He followed me and starting kissing me again. "So much for talking," I mumbled as he kissed my throat.

"We can talk later," he responded working the button on my jeans.

"You're incorrigible," I laughed.

"Yeah," he mumbled kissing my shoulder.

"You make me feel like a teenager again."

"Mission accomplished."

"Yeah but I keep expecting your dad to walk in and catch us."

He stopped what he was doing and picked me up. "In that case we'd better continue in the bedroom." Where we quickly undressed each other with passionate kisses and caresses; and before our bodies once more moved as one.

We were just relaxing in the post orgasmic haze when we heard a vehicle outside. We both grabbed our clothes and were partially dressed when John walked in.

He took one look at us. "So that's why you wanted to be alone with my son?" he accused.

Dean replied first, "sir it's not like that."

"Dean don't play me for a fool, I can see what's been happening," John snapped. "Now get out to the car while I talk to Becky." When Dean didn't move he added, "That's an order."

"But it's my fault," he replied. "And I want Becky to stay with me."

John looked at Dean and I could see some ultimatum being formed. "You could have come down before this snow started, so you disobeyed orders for your carnal desires. I'm ashamed of you, now get in your car and we'll finish this in town," he shouted.

Dean stood his ground and wasn't moving. "Dean I need to speak to John alone, please load up our stuff," I pleaded.

After Dean left I turned to John, "will you stop treating him like your personal soldier boy?"

"He's got to do as he's told, otherwise he could get one of us killed," John snapped back. "And don't think you're joining us."

"I don't expect to join you," I responded and he looked surprised. "We've had a fling and now it's over."

"But he doesn't know that," he replied more softly.

"No, but he will by the time we reach town."

"He won't give up easily, we're a stubborn lot," he was being more thoughtful.

"I know but I don't have a witch for an ancestor without inheriting some skills, I just don't like using them," I responded. "I'll need a few minutes with Sam when we get to town, then you won't hear from me again unless it's an emergency and I will only want you to come."

"This sounds like I'm bargaining with the devil for my son's soul," he retorted.

"You'd only be bargaining if you wanted something I didn't want to give you. I know more about Dean's destiny than you and I don't want him changing paths now, he'll only regret if he does."

"So you're not giving him a choice."

"He didn't give me much choice," I smirked. "But for your information we torched the Wendigo on our second day but Dean got hurt."

John looked surprised. "How bad?"

"If Julia hadn't warned me he'd be going out on a stretcher," I replied. "By the time he was fit enough to travel the snow was too deep for me to risk getting back safely in his car and he wasn't fit enough to drive. So next time you want to snap get your facts right first."

He looked suitably humbled. "Sorry. I suppose you want me to apologise to Dean."

"Have you ever apologised to Dean?"

"No."

"Then don't confuse him now. Only you and I will remember what happened here, it'll be our burden for protecting Dean."

"Only Dean, aren't you worried about what took Mary?"

"Not really that's a demon and can be killed, you can't kill a curse," I replied.

"What about the pendant?" he asked. "You did give it to him."

I smiled, "yeah but you can get the credit for that."

"Can we still use Julia as a contact?" he asked, almost looking like he regretted his reaction. "She gives some good tips."

"How else will I know what you're up to and where to avoid?" I responded before going to get into the car with Dean.

"Everything sorted?" Dean asked happily.

"Yeah," I replied feeling like a total bitch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As we drove back to town behind John we talked. At first Dean was saying how we would make his idea work. We'd become a hunting group of four; Dean and I would work together and Sam and John. He'd worked it out; it seemed a shame to destroy it but I'd promised.

I passed Dean a drink which he believed to be water; actually it contained the potion which would help me to implant the memories that would allow me to walk away.

As he drank the potion I talked about his past

When we got back to town Dean remembered only what I'd implanted during the journey, by the time I would say good-bye he wouldn't even remember that.

As we got out of the car I gushed, "My hero I don't know what I would have done without you killing that beast," I gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"My pleasure ma'am," he replied looking a bit dazed.

John looked at me and I winked. Sam looked at Dean as though he must've hit his head and was about to say something.

Leaving Dean I grabbed Sam's arm, "that was just for the locals. Let me buy you a soda while John and Dean sort out the cars." I manoeuvred him into the nearest diner before he had chance to get Dean's attention.

While diverting Sam's attention I poured some potion into his drink and made sure he drank it as we talked. When he finished I suggested that he join his family and that he would remember nothing about Becky until Dean told him.

I watched as he went to join Dean getting ready to leave.

"Where have you been Sammy?" Dean accused. "We've both got jobs to do, can't have you shirking."

"Just needed a leak," Sam replied. "Where we off to anyway?"

"Don't know, dad just said to load up."

"Where is he?"

"Gone to get a coffee seeing as you weren't here," Dean replied.

I turned from watching them to find John beside me. "He'll be mad when he finds out," he said.

"Yeah, but in the meantime he's as safe as he can be in this business," I sighed. "He'll protect Sam with his life if necessary, you gave him that task."

"Yeah I suppose, they work together well."

"They've always been together, what did you expect?" I responded. "All hunting families are closer than most, we rely on each other for our lives."

"What will you do?"

I smiled, "what I was born for, I'll hunt the things I can kill without back-up. You'll know if anything happens to me."

"You mean Julia will let us know?"

"No the potion is linked to my energy, if I die the spell is broken and they'll remember." He looked horrified. "Don't worry they'll know it was me who made them forget. You'd better go before they start looking for you."

"Thanks," he smiled shaking my hand. "Is there any other way to break the spell?"

"Only if we meet, but I'm not telling you how because you might regret this before me." I walked off to the ladies washroom. By the time I returned they were gone and my luggage was waiting for me to go home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I went back to Vega and sorted out the house but felt drained and phoned Julia. I told her what I had done.

"You did what," she yelled at me. "No wonder you feel drained, come back to England."

"It's ok I just needed to talk to someone who might understand, seems I got the wrong person," I replied sarcastically.

"What sort of response were you expecting?"

"I don't know, but not the 'you're an idiot' speech."

"Tell me you don't love him and I'll change my tone," Julia reasoned.

"You know I can't," I replied. "But that's why I had to do it."

"You'd better explain that because even I'm not that stupid. Oh I forgot your motto is 'love'em and leave them wanting more'."

"Bitch. That's not the reason."

"Then you'd better explain cause I thought he was perfect."

I blushed remembering how perfect then snapped out of my reverie. "That's beside the point; his destiny involves working with his family and saving people."

"But you would be family."

"Maybe. But he's Sam's protector and Sam's going to need to lean on Dean when his powers start emerging."

"So you'd be there to help."

"I'd be a distraction that could get any of us killed."

"Ok I get it, but I still think you should come home."

"Why what's your spidy sense telling you?"

"That just as you left him with something of you, you came away with something of his."

"Oh don't mess sis, what you talking about?"

"You're pregnant."

"Don't be silly I'm too old for that."

"Now who's being silly; five nights with a virile young man and I don't suppose you thought about precautions."

"I didn't think we'd spend the time making love," I interrupted.

"So come home at least until after the birth," she insisted.

"No, if I'm pregnant I want them to be born in America," I thought quickly the curse was made in England maybe being born here would help protect them. "Could you come and stay with me for awhile?"

"Not if you want to go hunting," she countered.

"After the shock you've just given me I think hunting can wait awhile."

"Have you got everything I need for the research?" she asked. "I'll still have people wanting info."

"Only the stuff that you've downloaded and father's books," I replied. "I thought I could take you sight-seeing while you're here. You've never been here long enough to go anywhere."

"Ok but no overdoing it. I'll be over next week get some rest."

I sat down and panicked. I could do hunting without any problem, but babies no that was for the maternal types. I couldn't have an abortion, as a part of Dean they deserved to live. I couldn't have them adopted; they needed to know their background and why their families went hunting the things that went bump in the night. Besides they would probably develop powers that people outside didn't understand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N I haven't tried POV before so please comment.

6


	9. Starting Over

A/N This story is pre & post Ghost Town and explains about Rebecca's past and her connection to the Winchesters.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 9: Starting Over**

Julia arrived a week later all mother hen with her children and Marcus.

"So have you done a test and confirmed it yet?" was her first question on walking in.

I looked at her. "Why? When have you ever been wrong? Besides they don't work that quick."

"True," she sighed. "Well in the meantime I want all the details." Turning to Marcus, "can you get the kids settled while Bec and I catch-up."

He looked at me with sympathy and I could imagine what she'd told him. "Sure, do you want me to make some tea?"

Julia looked at me, "have you got some?"

"No, coffee only here."

"Just as well I packed some," she replied. Turning to Marcus she continued, "In my little case there's a big box. That would be nice of you to make it."

As Marcus left the room Julia leaned closer. "So where's the photos and I want full details about what happened."

"Photos? I don't remember taking any, we were on a job not a holiday."

"Sis, sometimes I don't understand you," she laughed. "I've got a photo of every boyfriend; never know when you might need them. Usually get one on the first date."

"Yeah well one night stands aren't likely to find me again," I retorted.

"Hope you use precautions with them," she mothered.

"Of course, they're planned," I responded watching her look shocked. "You're such a prude at times," I laughed. "Besides I wasn't planning on anything happening. As far as I was concerned I was going to help out on a job, I didn't realize you were manipulating events."

She looked shocked. "I don't know how you can accuse me of such things!" she exclaimed innocently.

"Probably because I remember how Juliette ended up having a cat fight with Beatrice back at school," I laughed. "Just a little suggestion from you to each of them and they were ready to kill each other. I know they both fancied Darren but he never even noticed them and yet they were fighting over him."

"Yeah, that was good," she laughed at the memory. "But you can't blame me for the weather or Dean getting injured."

"Granted, but a fully stocked cabin in the middle of nowhere," I accused. "With only one bedroom but a library of local floral. Don't try and convince me that was just coincidence."

"Ok I admit to making sure you had everything you'd need," she confessed. "But the disagreement was genuine; though how Dean knew the right place I don't know."

"Father always used to call it Hunter's instinct, but I think it's a bit more than that," I replied. "Not that I'd tell them that, they're going to have enough problems when Sam powers start emerging."

"You've always thought he was special, why."

"Because demons sense power and Sam has been nearly killed by a demon on more than one occasion."

"There's something else," Julia probed.

I looked at her. "Because he reminds me of you."

"I thought you liked the kid," she laughed.

"If we weren't related I'd probably like you," I retorted.

"So you don't like me," she grinned.

"We have our moments," I grinned.

"Don't you mean months," she responded. "You couldn't wait for an excuse to come back over here and get away from me."

"Well you do tend to mother and I am older than you," I countered.

She huffed, "older, yeah by half an hour, big deal. Besides you need mothering, you never look after yourself."

"I so do. I just don't spend two hours in the bathroom so I can emerge looking like someone else," I sulked. "And I don't spend hours in a gym using machines to keep fit."

"Yeah, well you won't be doing your usual training for a while," she argued. "Far too strenuous for a pregnant woman."

"Ok I'll tone it down a bit, maybe cut out the judo and tai-kwon-do."

"Yeah well we'll talk about that later you still haven't told me what happened in the cabin."

"You mean after realising he'd been poisoned," I replied.

"What! What happened?"

"You mean you didn't know," I grinned. "He was thrown against a tree that managed to inject some poison into him," I replied quietly. "Luckily it was only enough to induce a fever and unset his coordination. Thanks for the tip, I took the right antidote and he was better in the morning."

"So what happened in the morning?"

"When I realized he wasn't going to give up I decided to enjoy our time together then…"

"Then run away, you're so like father at times," she sighed.

"Look he's Sam's protector, he can't be that with me around," I argued.

"And what about when Sam doesn't want this life and he's left on his own. Don't you think your actions will cause more pain when that happens?"

"He'll cope," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While Julia was staying we went to see Judith and her children. It was the first time I'd been there since father died. She still didn't know about Andrew's double life, but this wasn't the time to let her know.

"Becky! Julia! It's great to see you," Judith gushed. "And you've brought Marcus and the kids too." Turning to the children, "your cousins are out back, why don't you go and find them."

Julia's children disappeared and Marcus followed them.

"So stranger, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Judith asked.

"Do I need an excuse to visit my sister-in-law and her family?" I replied innocently.

"No but you haven't visited in like three years," she responded.

"Is it really that long?" I replied not believing her. "I've been busy."

"I hardly saw you at Roger's funeral and then you disappeared," she chided.

"Yeah I went to stay with Julia, to try and get my head straight," I excused.

"I don't think you'll ever get your head straight," Julia laughed.

"Yeah you're probably right," I grinned as we walked into Judith's lounge.

"So the truth, why are you here?" Judith quizzed.

I thought there're two answers to that question, "Julia's never been over here long enough to do the tour, so I thought while she was here we'd pop in and see you."

"Becky's taking a few years off from her usual work and is getting restless," Julia added.

"Why the break, I thought you loved your work. Andrew always said it was the best job in the world and he didn't think you'd ever take a break," Judith enthused.

"Yeah well that was before she got pregnant," Julia grinned.

"You're pregnant, who's the father. When you getting married? You must tell me everything," Judith gushed.

I shot Julia a withering look, that's why I didn't want to tell Judith; too many explanations.

"Yeah I'm pregnant. The father's a business associate and we won't be getting married," I replied not looking forward to the next part of the interrogation.

"You won't be getting married, why not?" she asked. "Is he denying it's his? I know a good lawyer."

"He doesn't know and I'm not telling him," I snapped hoping she wouldn't pursue the line of questioning but Judith wouldn't give up that easily.

"Why doesn't he know," she continued ignoring the tone of my reply. "He didn't rape you, did he?"

I nearly laughed, he was still a minor in the eyes of the law, if anyone would be accused of rape it would be me. "No he didn't rape me, but the fling was over before I discovered I was pregnant," I replied.

"But what about maintenance, you'll need that."

"I can support a baby on my own, the house in Vega is mine and I've never been short of cash, so I don't need his lack of money," I responded.

"I don't know how I would've coped without Andrew," she sighed. "You need someone and if the father's no good I'll have to help you find someone else."

Now I remembered why I hadn't visited, she was always trying to marry me off to friends of her family. What right did she have to put down Dean, she'd never met him. Still I was going to let it go, Dean's a great kid just doesn't need to be limbered with me.

"I never said the father was no good, just that he didn't know," I argued. "If this child is ever to have a father it will be their real father. I am not marrying someone for appearances sake."

Judith looked suitably chaste, "I didn't mean it like that. It was just you implied that this man didn't have much money and finished with you."

"First I didn't say he finished with me, I said it was a fling that finished. Secondly whether he is rich or not is of no importance," I was getting angry and decided it had been a mistake to come here. Julia was bad enough, but at least she knew enough about Dean and our business not to judge.

"Oh calm down sis, let me show Julia his picture, then she might understand," Julia tried to soothe.

I tried mouthing no; I didn't even know she had any pictures. What would Judith think of this teenager?

Julia handed some photos to Judith. I tried to see them and realized he didn't look quite as young as he really was.

"Why do these look like surveillance pictures?" Judith asked.

"Because that's what they are," Julia replied. "In our line of work it's how we track agents and Becky never remembers to take photos, so I thought she'd like a few for when the baby gets older."

The photos were handed back to me and I looked for a minute. "Some of these are from Winton," I accused.

"Yeah well I thought you had some good memories of that place," she grinned.

"And some bad," I frowned.

"Well I can see why you wouldn't be looking for a replacement, but he looks awfully young, not much more than a teenager," Judith commented.

Julia winked at me.

"Yeah he is young, that's why it was only a fling," I replied, hoping that would be the end. God must've be listening because that was the last time we talked about Dean, so she didn't find out his name.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After three months of sightseeing and Julia was ready to go back to England. Everything in the house was prepared for the arrival of twins. Yes that had been a shock, I wasn't thinking in terms of pairs before the scan.

So I had nearly six months to twiddle my thumbs before Julia would come back for the birth. She promised to stay for a couple of months and then I'd be on my own. I spent the time doing research for Julia's contacts, including the Winchesters. It gave me a chance to track their progress and spy on them through the surveillance cameras. I was pleased that Dean seemed to be settling back into the hunt, although when I caught him walking out of a bar with his arm round some girl I felt a twinge of jealousy.

As my pregnancy progressed I stopped following them and just did the research.

By the time Julia told me Sam had gone to college I was so wrapped up in the routine that my life had become that I didn't realize for she was suggesting. Two years later I checked the surveillance to see what the Winchesters were doing and whether Dean looked alright. After checking I didn't see any reason to try and walk back in.

Two years went by and Julia told me that as far as Dean was concerned John had gone missing. She knew where John was but he didn't want Dean to know because he wanted to keep him safe. I didn't know how Dean would cope; everyone he cared for had left him.

I trusted his need to protect Sam would lead him back there. I didn't know how that would go down, but I couldn't get involved. I had two children relying on me; I couldn't go back to hunting now.

But that was about to change.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N I haven't tried POV before so please comment. Well the comments are slow so I guess not many people want to find out what happens, that's a shame.

5


	10. Stuck in Mexico

A/N This story is pre & post Ghost Town and explains about Rebecca's past and her connection to the Winchesters.

Reviews appreciated, it helps me see where I'm going wrong.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 10: Stuck in New Mexico**

It was ten years since I'd last seen Dean and Sam; I still missed the hunting and not knowing when we'd meet. In the meantime Julia had told me that Sam had struck out for the normal life and gone to college, I just hoped that Dean was coping as well as I thought he would. Then Julia rang to say that John had gone missing and Dean had gone to see Sam, the upshot was that Sam's girlfriend had died like their mom. So now Dean and Sam were looking for their dad, I silently wished them luck knowing that John didn't want to be found.

I had just finished doing some research work for a local college and was going to take Matt and Deanne to Judith's for the summer, when my neighbour Hannah came to see me.

"Becky can you help me?" she asked in a very distressed state.

"If I can. What's the problem?" I asked calmly.

"I know you've helped the police with some missing person's cases," she started as I took her to sit in the kitchen. "It's Dave he was coming over but I haven't heard from him." Dave was Hannah's brother and they were very close.

"Perhaps he got delayed," I argued.

"I tried ringing but got nothing and he was driving through that area of New Mexico where people have been going missing. Becky you've got to help I know something has happened to him," she begged.

"What did the police say?"

"That he hasn't been missing long enough and he's probably taken a detour," she sounded frantic, which wasn't like Hannah.

"Ok I'll do some research and see what I can do."

She left with my assurances that I would do everything I could. I contacted Julia and between us we found everything we could about the area, it seemed like our sort of problem with thirty people going missing in the last hundred years.

"Ok Julia I'm going to do some on site research. I'll check in every four hours, if I miss one check-in contact John and give him all the information. I don't want him following me blind."

"What about Matt and Deanne?"

"I'll leave them with Hannah, they get on well and I should be back tomorrow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I took Matt and Deanne to stay with Hannah.

"Hannah I'm going to find Dave and leaving Matt and Deanne with you. If I'm not back by the end of the week Judith will come and collect them," I told her.

"But you'll be back with Dave, won't you?" she asked.

"Yeah of course," I faked a smile. "But they were going to Judith's for the summer."

"Keep safe mum," Deanne said as I left. I looked at her, she never usually worried, I wondered what her spidy sense was telling her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I drove to Endee with everything I needed to deal with whatever was abducting drivers on the road. I stopped at the diner to ask questions.

As I entered I felt the hairs on my neck rise, something wasn't right here.

I asked the waitress if she's seen Dave.

"Yeah came here yesterday, think Sarah is looking after him," she replied.

I was shocked Dave wouldn't stay overnight any where. "Do you know where I can find them?"

"Sarah's place but I wouldn't go looking, they'll be back soon," she answered.

I noticed the waitress's name, "So Emma how long have you worked here?"

"I don't know, seems like forever," she giggled pouring me a coffee.

I drank the coffee and could feel the effect of the drug immediately. I knew I had to get back to my car and get out quickly.

I got back to my car and rang Julia half expecting not to get through.

"Julia I think I'm going to need that help. It's as we thought a ghost town and they're drugging their victims."

"Why would they do that?"

"Everyone who stays willingly joins their ranks I'm guessing. I'm going to try and find somewhere to make the pouches but if you don't hear from me before 8pm take it that I'm in a ditch somewhere and haven't completed the task."

"Have you found Dave yet?"

"I know where he is, but I'm not going after him until I'm ready to get out of here," I replied. "It would be too dangerous for him if he hasn't been turned and too dangerous for me if he has."

"Take care sis; I'm not ready to lose anyone else."

"I'll try but if I don't take care of Deanne and Matt." I closed the phone and checked to make sure no-one had over heard.

I drove out to the edge of town and found a deserted old farm house. The perfect place to make the spell pouches to contain the ghosts in their own time. But I didn't get that far when Sarah came in with Dave.

"Did you think I'd let you destroy my trap?" Sarah asked walking over to me. "You can take him, but you'll never get out of here. Willing or not you'll be stuck here forever."

"How can you keep me?" I challenged.

"You drank the coffee, soon your greatest desire will keep you here," she laughed.

Since my greatest desire was to see Dean again and break the spell I knew she was wrong. My instructions were clear if I was trapped John was to come. "Well you're out of luck there, I left instructions to stop that," I countered.

"Your instructions will be ignored," she laughed. "Your other desire will work just as well."

"So what's my other desire?" I asked.

"To destroy this place and without some ingredients you can't finish the job," she laughed grabbing some herbs and leaving without Dave.

I stood and looked at Dave who looked pale. "Well this sucks," I said. "So how did you get caught here in the first place?"

"About twenty miles out I decided to stop at the next place for a coffee," he replied.

"So what about this greatest desire thing, have you got yours yet?" I asked.

"In a way," he replied.

I saw the way he was looking at me. "Oh give me strength," I exclaimed. "You've been holding a candle for me?"

"Since that day when you were six months pregnant," he confirmed. "You were trying to fix a security light and kept cussing about the bump getting in the way."

"Yeah and afterwards we talked for two hours and I thought I made it clear that I wasn't looking for anyone to be a father to the kids. They've got a father, it's just safer for him if he doesn't know," I finished.

"So he's your greatest weakness?" he asked.

"Why, you fishing for information for the witch," I smirked. Yeah that seemed right, use the latest conquest to snare the next.

"Why would I do that, I want out as much as you," he replied.

"Ok so assuming you've only had the coffee, let's get out of here," I replied.

"I'm with you, but what happens if it doesn't work?"

"Let's hope the cavalry doesn't make the same mistake and can finish what I've started."

We got in my car and drove out of the town. At least that's what I hoped we would do but half a mile from the boundary the car skidded off the road leaving us in a ditch. I was conscious but unable to get out, neither could Dave.

Sarah appeared by my window. "Nice try but he's spent the night and can't leave. If you hadn't taken him you'd have been able to get away, now I just have to wait and you'll be mine."

I relaxed back hoping Julia could summon the John quickly enough. What if they sent Dean instead? I couldn't just lie here waiting for the trap to spring again. I could reach the water I had in the car to stop us dehydrating, but that would be no good if I didn't warn whoever came.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Knowing that the diner was the first port of call for most hunters I created a thought form to wait there, it was easier because I'd been there before. As I walked in I could see Dean eyeing Emma. I didn't know whether it was jealousy or annoyance at John and Julia but I knew I had to stop this now. It didn't occur to me that Emma was just trying to trap him until I approached.

As I got near Emma handed him a note, I could guess what was on it. I didn't want him trapped even if I was stuck but would he take any notice of me now.

"You don't want to be going there," I said and could feel the annoyance that he felt at my words.

"What's it to you," Dean replied looking at me for the first time.

"She'll drain you dry and still have three more tonight and not think about you twice," I continued annoyed at my own jealousy. "Besides you're here about a job Dean, get Sam and drive two miles out of town. Take the turning on your right and we'll talk."

Sam came over grinning and I was surprised at how tall and handsome he was now.

Dean looked like he was about to argue, I forgot he might take orders from John but he wouldn't remember doing so from me. "So what's so important?" he challenged. Then added with a frown, "How do you know our names?"

"Your dad sent you here," I replied. "Though why that sod sent two kids I don't know. See you in an hour." With that I left before Dean or Sam could say anything, I was feeling tired and needed to have a drink.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I rested until I could feel them approach the farm house and appeared behind them. I didn't want to spook them too much!

As I appeared Sam turned to Dean, "Do you think she's inside?"

Perfect timing I thought. "No, she's not," I said making them both jump. I laughed so much for not spooking them.

"Hey that's not fair," complained Dean, as they turned to me.

"Oh stop your moaning," I admonished Dean. Turning to Sam, who was staring at Sarah, I said, "I'd ignore her if I were you; she's as bad as the one after Dean."

Sam looked at me, then quizzically at Dean, who shrugged.

"Didn't your Dad tell you two boys anything?" I asked.

"Look, will you quit that?" Dean retorted. "I don't know what your deal is but we're here for answers not for you to insult Dad."

"Then stop looking at the skirt, it'll get you both killed," I challenged.

"What you expect us to become eunuchs on your say so," Dean responded looking annoyed. "I don't think so."

"Stop acting like a petulant teenager. There are few things around here that you can trust," I snapped.

"Then stop acting like someone's Mother. As for the trusting does that include you?" Dean retorted quickly.

"I'm older enough to be someone's Mother. You're old enough to know better. But have it your own way, just get out of town and never return," I snapped. "Cuz if you won't listen, you'll be dead by nightfall."

Dean looked at me, his hand instantly running through his hair. This was torture I couldn't break the spell but god he was so sexy when he did that, no longer the awkward teenager. He always knew how to charm the women but now there was even more confidence oozing from him.

Sam was watching the exchange in good humour, "so who'll help you if we go?"

"Since I can't leave, if you return you'll be fighting me as well," I replied hating the truth of what I was saying.

"What do mean, we'll have to fight you too," Dean replied so fast I thought he might still care.

"I visited the diner and stayed overnight," I turned away from them. "The coffee at the diner is drugged; it brings your greatest desire to make you want to stay. If you stay overnight the pull is too great for you to leave. You've got about two hours, that's why I got you out of town. This is as close to the edge of the influence that I can go."

Dean looked at me as though I'd gone insane, "so just supposing we believe your story, how long have you been here?"

"When did you get the message to come here?"

"Two days ago."

"Then I've been here nearly three days," I replied.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then back to me, "so how come you still think you can help?" Dean posed.

"Because my greatest desire hasn't been realized, yet. Seems that's the turning point even if I do feel like I'm going insane," I replied. Yes just standing this close was going to send me insane, the sooner I could get Sam on his own the easier this would be.

"No, I don't get it, let's go Sam," Dean replied irritated.

Well that would solve my immediate problem. I turned as they walked away, no point stopping them. I went and sat on the veranda in case they changed their minds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They obviously changed their minds, as they stepped on the veranda I said, "So you think you've got enough time?"

"Can you stop that?" Dean complained.

"You mean not giving you time to talk?" I responded as Sam and Dean sat down.

Dean looked at Sam then back at me, "yeah, it's getting annoying. So if we're going to trust you what's your name?"

I looked at him wondering how much I dare tell him, "your father used to call me many things, most of them very unflattering." I saw Dean smirk, "but you can call me." I looked into his eyes trying to see if there was any recognition, "Rebecca." There wasn't a flicker so this might work. I turned to Sam, "your gift is strong, but you sometimes doubt it. You need to focus without doubt today."

"So Rebecca," Sam started gently, "how do you know dad?"

"When you were young he came to my family to understand about things, things he later taught you," I replied not quite the truth but close enough.

"But how did you know?" Sam continued, whilst Dean looked surprised.

"It's been the family business for generations," I replied sadly, "but I'll probably be the last." If he did remember I didn't want him wanting to know about the kids.

Dean looked surprised, "how come?"

"This isn't the sort of business you want to bring children into," I replied. I needed to get us back on the business they hadn't got much time, "so what have you got in the trunk?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

6


	11. Being Rescued

A/N This story is pre & post Ghost Town and explains about Rebecca's past and her connection to the Winchesters.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 11: Being Rescued**

I hated being the damsel in distress, but I suppose if I had to be I had two of the people I trusted most trying to rescue me. That wouldn't stop me giving Dean a hard time, not because of anything he'd done but it would stop me wanting to break the spell if I directed my anger at him.

As Dean opened the trunk I said, "Should've know it'd be all boys toys."

Dean looked upset and I almost regretted the statement. "So what were you expecting, knitting and crochet?" he sneered.

"Of course not," I snapped, inwardly grinning but not willing to let him know. "But its all guns and knives, a bit of salt but not much help with the problem we've got here."

"So what is the problem we've got here?" Sam asked.

"A real ghost town," I responded.

"Yeah, there're all over the states, but that doesn't make them a problem," Dean replied.

"No, it doesn't, but this is a town that is only ghosts," I replied.

"Come again," Sam looked at Dean.

"When anyone who is looking for someone comes here, they get trapped in the town by the folks at the diner. First you drink drugged coffee, then one of the residents tries to lure you back for a night of passion; if you succumb then you join the residents." I didn't want to tell them all the truth, Dean had a way of sussing what wasn't said and if he guessed that there was something between me and one of them it would trap them.

"But you said you hadn't succumbed," Dean countered, "so you can still leave."

"Not that simple, I came here looking for someone who was missing," I responded. "I found him; he hadn't succumbed, but had spent the night here. Seems that's their other way of keeping you and as you know I've been here three nights, which is why I need help."

Sam looked at Dean, "but how can we help? I mean a town of ghosts, salting and burning isn't going to work."

"Not unless you know someone with a crop sprayer," I tried to joke, but it fell flat. "There's an herb just outside of town, which I need. If you combine that with a couple of other ingredients and place under the road at the town limits on all roads out and under the road in the centre of town, it should banish the ghosts back to their own times."

"What's it with you women and the herbs," Dean decried.

"They work without the noise," I snapped back a little harshly. Same shoot 'em up Dean.

"You're talking about a protective circle," Sam queried.

"Similar, but more like a cage to keep them inside," I replied. "If I get it right then they'll be trapped in their own times."

"So if we're trapped how do we get to this herb?" asked Sam practical as always.

"You're not trapped yet, but it'll only take one. If Dean goes we can get started on the other things," I responded.

"What? Leave Sam with you, The Witch Queen of New Orleans," Dean accused.

"It's a long time since I've been called that," I laughed, "but time is short so stop quibbling. You need to get this one," I produced a picture. "It's down by the creek half a mile out."

"How come you know where it is?" Dean was confused.

"Because I saw it on my way in and wondered why there was so much. I brought some with me but Sarah destroyed it."

Sam looked at Dean and said, "Hey I'll be ok, you'll be back in no time." Dean looked reluctant and Sam added, "go."

"You sure bro'?" Dean asked running his hand through his hair. I wish he'd stop doing that it's breaking my resolve, the sooner he's gone the sooner I can relax.

"Just go. Sooner you're gone, the sooner we can get out of here," Sam insisted.

Dean left in his car, AC/DC's Highway To Hell blaring out.

"So now you've got me on my own, what do you want to do?"

"I've got the other things in the house, but that's not why I wanted you to stay."

"You didn't want Dean here, but why?" he replied. So the psychic ability is working I thought.

"We've met before, all of us. Last time was one of your dad's hunting trips that went wrong in several ways," I replied not wanting to say the real reason. "Let's just say it's better for you both if you don't remember."

Sam continued probing. "Is that why you stressed about your name?"

"Yeah, Dean won't remember Rebecca, though it is my name," I replied hoping he wouldn't keep pushing for information. "But I didn't send him away so I could talk about him; I want to talk about you." I really needed to change the subject_. 'Anything to stop me remembering the things that should never have happened,' I thought._

He looked surprised. "Why? I don't remember you, what do you want to talk about?" The ghost girl walked across the lawn distracting him, she was very pretty, dark and sultry.

"Sarah was the girl that started all this," I stated, seeing where Sam was looking, I thought I'd better give him some background. "The girl who wants you was called Sarah. She had a thirst for gifted men, when some of them died in mysterious circumstances she was tried as a witch and hung. Her sister Emma made a pact with her and killed herself. The pact was to punish the town and anyone with a secret desire. Her sister was the town slut, hence her interest in Dean."

Sam raised his eyebrows at the dig at Dean. "So surely the only people they'd trap would be men?" Sam reasoned.

"Initially, yes, but the trapped men's desires then started trapping women as well. So now no-one is safe," I replied. _'Oh shit too much information, hope he doesn't suss it out,' I thought._ "But you're right I do want to talk with you without Dean present, because he can be just **too **sceptical at times."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "about what?"

"About your gift and how to develop it?" I replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam protested.

"Of course you do, but you don't feel comfortable with it," I responded. "It will develop on its own, as it already is, but you might want to encourage the process."

"So why couldn't you say this with Dean here?"

"Dean's instincts are good, but his insistence on looking for trouble needs to be mellowed by your ability to see where to be and what will happen. Between you there's a good chance you'll succeed without getting badly injured, but it needs you to develop the skill that you've been running from since you were a child."

"How come you know so much about Dean and me?"

"I told you. Your Dad and I worked together in the past," I replied. "I've met you before and your ability is almost at the same level it was then, it should have developed as you did. Your Dad never understood it and didn't know how to help. He never understood why you wanted a normal life either."

"So if you worked with Dad and met us, how come we don't remember?" Sam looked confused. I couldn't tell him too much yet.

"It was a long time ago and so much has happened since," I replied. "But you will both remember. Just when you do remember I want you to find someone to help you develop your ability, you need to trust it and act on it. The more you trust the easier it will become."

"So when we sort this out, where will we find you?" he asked.

Thinking he was just meaning in the morning, rather than later I replied, "In a Jensen Interceptor half a mile closer to town on the main road."

He looked at me. "You mean you're a ghost too," he stammered.

"No, not yet, just a thought form. And believe me this is hard work, so don't take too long getting back in the morning," I laughed. I suddenly thought and voiced it, "Don't tell Dean. He's liable to freak later anyway."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Dean got back we created the pouches that they would need. It was great having some banter with Dean again, but I didn't want it to progress too far. It was obvious from the diner that he'd gone the route of a girl in every town and never getting tied down. I guess he could blame me for that with the way I'd finished with his family. I said no regrets at the time, but I regretted it the moment I got back to Vega. Still I've been truthful about not taking the kids on hunts; this is the first real hunt since I let him go.

I've been hunting but only doing the research and letting Julia send it to others. We never stopped sending info to John, although several times he's passed it on to Dean and Sam. Julia always lets me know which ones they're doing and how things turn out. She knows how to keep me on edge.

As he was adding some ingredients to a pouch Dean looked at me. "What's that? Gold?"

"Yeah."

"You mean you can afford to bury. What is it? Twelve lots of gold?" he replied surprised.

"No, I can't afford to, but the peridot needs to be set in gold to work best." I looked at him, shook my head and continued what I had been doing.

"What?" he looked at me confused.

"You haven't changed," I replied.

Dean looked upset. "What do you mean?"

'_Why do I keep upsetting him, it makes him look so sad. I know it doesn't last long but it was long enough for me to see.'_ "When we met before you never believed anything would work, until it did. You're still as sceptical after all that you've done," I explained.

"How do you know what I've done?"

"I have my sources."

"Do they include Dad?" Sam broke into the conversation.

"Sometimes."

Sam looked at Dean. "So have you seen him recently?" Sam asked?

"Not since he went missing." I looked at Sam and wished I could tell them more, "but if I do I'll tell him to get in touch."

"Do you know why he disappeared?" Dean asked?

"I'm no Sylvia Brown." Seeing the disappointment on their faces I added, "Sorry." I knew but it wasn't my place to tell them and would just complicate things further.

"That's alright." Sam replied. "We just don't seem to be getting any closer to finding him."

"You won't until he's ready to see you." I replied checking the pouches were finished.

"How do you know that?" Dean looked up at me. "A minute ago you said you hadn't seen him."

"Is he sending you co-ordinates?"

"Yeah." Dean and Sam answered together, looking from each other to me.

"So he knows where you are," I replied patiently.

"Yeah," Dean looked confused. Then like a light going on he replied, "So he knows where not to be."

"Right," I replied it was heart breaking to see the disappointed look in Dean's eyes. I wanted to give him a hug, but that wasn't an option. "You have a choice look for him or hunt out whatever he sends your way."

Sam cast an accusing look at Dean, it wasn't lost on me. "So you're already trying to go in opposite directions," I commented.

Dean glared at Sam.

"I just see the trail going cold and Dean's…"

"Used to following orders," I finished for him. "I'm sorry about that, guess you can blame me for that."

"How's that?" Sam asked?

"Now if I told you that you might decide not to finish this job and that would be a pity," I laughed.

"Is everything ready now?" Dean asked huffily.

"Yeah, time you got going," I replied checking the clock.

"So what are we supposed to do with these now?" Dean asked.

"Here's a map of the town, I've marked the places and order you need to bury them."

"Order. Can't we just go from one to the next?" Sam asked.

"No, by doing it in this order it should start the binding more quickly and hopefully they won't catch on too soon," I explained. "Once you've completed the outer ring they'll guess what you're doing, so putting the last two under the town centre will be hairy."

"How hairy?" Dean asked with a grin. "Like one on one or the whole town trying to get us?"

"I'd go with the whole town," I replied returning his grin.

"That should be fun!" Dean replied sarcastically. "Ok Sammy you ready?"

"It's Sam."

"Ok, Sam, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you coming?" Dean asked me as he turned to go.

"No, I'd just get in the way," I replied wishing that I could go with him, but I was getting tired maintaining the illusion of being there. "Besides I can't cross the town limits, which you have to before dark. Just one thing before you go," I added getting out a small bottle and handing it to Dean. "You'll need to dab some of this on my pulse points, when you find me."

Dean looked at the bottle, "Rescue Remedy?"

"Yeah, it should help."

Sam picked up the pouches and headed for the car. "See you in the car Dean."

Dean looked away from me to answer Sam, "yeah, be right there." He looked back to where I was standing. "I wish I knew what had happened. I mean when we met before."

"You will," I replied deciding it was time to break the spell. I walked up to him, grabbed his jacket and pulled him down so that I could kiss him. After the initial brush of lips he held me closer and deepened the kiss. I pulled away, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I wish you'd stop saying that," he replied testily. "I don't know what you're sorry for, it's sorta unnerving."

"You'd better go."

"Yeah, see you in the morning," he replied. I noticed the innuendo and smiled that's the Dean I remembered from the cabin.

Now to return to my body and wait and pray.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N Comments always appreciated.

6


	12. The Rescue

A/N This story is pre & post Ghost Town and explains about Rebecca's past and her connection to the Winchesters. At least the first few chapters will be from Rebecca's POV.

A/N Sorry for the delay only 2 reviews per chapter isn't much encouragement. The final chapter is written and will be posted before the end of the week.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 12: The Rescue**

As Dean and Sam went to plant the pouches I returned to my body and made sure that Dave and I finished the water in the car. By the time I heard the Impala I was too tired to react to anything, I just needed to slow my breathing and heart rate enough to confuse them.

I heard Dean get out of the car. "Call 911," he called back to Sam as he rushed over.

He pulled open my door and tried to check my pulse. Sam must've opened the other door and checked Dave's pulse.

Sam glanced at Dean, "this one's got a pulse. The ambulance should be here in fifteen minutes. How's she doing?"

"Not good," he replied, I could hear something like regret in his voice.

"What about that stuff she told you to carry?" Sam suggested.

I could hear Dean taking it out of in his pocket and opening it, "I don't think the crew will like it if she smells of alcohol."

"She said to dab it on the pulse points, not make her drink it." The banter made me want to laugh but even if I'd had the strength I didn't want them knowing I was ok.

"Come on Becky, help me out here," Dean seemed anxious as he dabbed the drops. I nearly opened my eyes when he said my name, but knew I had to seem no better. I wasn't ready for the recriminations or whatever his reaction would be, I was tired I needed time to think.

The ambulance crews arrived and took Dave and me away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once the ambulance was moving I opened my eyes and started talking to the crew. I explained that the car had run off the road and I'd been knocked unconscious. I continued that when I came round my cell wouldn't work and I couldn't call for help.

The hospital checked me out, but aside from slight dehydration couldn't find anything wrong. I was sore from the crash but apart from being pinned in the car there was nothing really wrong. Dave was in a worse state so they were keeping him in. Although they wanted to keep me for observation I managed to persuade them to let me leave. I used the excuse that one of the people who found me was chasing me because I was protecting his ex-girl-friends location. I asked them to tell him I'd died, that was the only way I'd be able to get away. When they asked why I was going to such lengths for this girl I told them we were related. It wasn't a lie (just a great big stretch of the truth) and they agreed to help. I got a taxi to take me back to Vega.

When I got home the front door opened and Matt and Deanne came running. I bent down to enjoy their embrace. "Have you missed me?" I asked; looking up I could see another figure in the doorway. My expression changed as anger welled up, "John Winchester what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my grandchildren, since their mother was playing heroics with my sons," he replied calmly.

"You should have been there, not Dean and Sam," I chided trembling in anger as I took the children indoors.

"I thought it would give you a chance to explain to Dean. You did explain?"

"I did not. When I walked away from your family it was because of what happened with Dean. I am not about to explain now," I snapped.

"But the spell that effectively erased their memories of you, is that broken?" he asked smugly.

"You know that the trigger for remembering was a kiss and Dean's pet name for me. Since he used it when they found me I would think the memories are returning." I was livid and glad that I didn't have a weapon handy, "But how you can be so cruel to them I don't know."

John must've expected something, "you know why I can't see them."

"Yes, I know why you can't see them, but that didn't stop you helping me, instead you've just complicated things further," I rebuked. "If they find me, I'll put them back on your trail," I threatened.

"Dean deserves to know the outcome of your encounter," he countered.

"No, he deserves to live in ignorance of it," I snapped back. "What good would it do? He can't spend his days worrying about us; it's too dangerous for both him and Sam."

"So what will you do now he knows about you?" he remarked suitably humbled.

"Hopefully I've given myself enough time to take our children on a flight to New Zealand. I just hope he's still afraid enough not to follow."

He looked shocked at my response. "Will you come back?"

"I don't know, but it'll be your fault if I don't," I snapped hoping that he would realise the foolishness of his actions. "If you don't want them to find you, you'd better leave soon." He looked stunned. "Dean will work it out with the returning memories"

I went into the kitchen and poured myself a coffee, before heading for the bedrooms to pack, leaving John in the living room. By the time I returned with the cases he had gone.

"Are we really going to New Zealand?" Matt asked quietly.

"No Matt we're not going to New Zealand. We're going to see Julia in England we'll visit them for a while," I tried to reassure.

"Will we come back?" Deanne asked.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "I just need to write a note so Hannah can let Dean have it."

"Will it explain about us?" Deanne asked.

"Yes and I'll add some new pendants."

"Could we put some things in too?" Matt asked. I knew they'd heard the argument but didn't think about their reaction. They'd never met their father and now I was rushing them away before they had the chance.

"Only if they're small, Dean's going to be stunned enough without getting a big box of your things," I laughed.

"Will we have to call him 'dad' when we meet him?" Matt asked.

"Now that would seem strange for all of us," I laughed. "Since you won't be meeting him yet we can work on that."

I sat down and wrote the letter as Deanne and Matt found some photos and a couple of drawings then wrote their own notes. Grabbing an envelop I put the note inside and $100. I went and got two pendants and put them in separate envelops one for Dean and one for Sam. I found a bigger envelop for the things that Matt and Deanne had found.

"Do you think he'll know how to play the DVD?" Matt asked handing me a disc.

"Why, what's on it?" I laughed they obviously thought their father wouldn't understand modern technology, although why I didn't know.

"Just some messages from Deanne and me, and last year's holiday at Judith's and that camping trip we took in Colorado. You know the one where we did the archery and canoeing, and you killed that thing that came after the campers."

"I'm sure he'll manage to work it, but I wish you hadn't put the camping one on it," I replied seriously. I'd said I wouldn't take the kids hunting and I hadn't, just an unfortunate occurrence where Julia wanted to go camping with the kids was near a werebear's lair. Even Julia hadn't warned me about that.

"Ok you got everything?" I asked as I sealed the envelopes. They nodded.

We went over to Hannah's.

"How's Dave?" she asked as she answered the door.

"He's in hospital in Glenrio," I noticed that she looked concerned. "Don't worry he's ok but I wish you'd told me he fancied me, it nearly got us both killed."

She looked ashamed, "I'm sorry I didn't think it would matter."

I felt sorry there was no way she knew what danger she had put me in. "Any way I'm taking the kids away but there'll be a young man looking for me. He'll be driving an Impala with his younger brother. Can you just give this to him?"

"Why are you leaving? Who is this young man?"

"We're leaving because I'm not ready to talk with him yet. He's their father," I said looking at Deane and Matt. "His name's Dean. You might want to thank him and Sam, because if they hadn't answered Julia's call Dave and I would've died."

"Where are you going?"

"It's best you don't know, but can you look after the place for me?"

"So you'll be coming back?"

"At the moment I really don't know. Take care," I finished as the taxi arrived to take Deanne, Matt and me to the airport. I wished I could see Dean's face when he read the letter it would make it easier to decide what to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When we got off the plane Julia was waiting.

"Why didn't you stop around, let him meet his children," she admonished.

"What ten years of no memory and then being confronted with two very inquisitive children wanting to know where he's been and why he's turned up now," I scolded. "Hardly fair on him."

"Ok so what was it like seeing him again?" she asked as we got into her car.

"Frightening."

"Frightening, you better explain that one sis."

"I'm stuck in a ghost town that uses your greatest desire against you and Dean turns up, all young, nonchalant and so hot. I had to fight my instincts to stop him getting caught, not that he would've been interested any way."

"So he's better looking now than when you were in the cabin?"

"Yeah, just wish I hadn't done such a good job."

"Why's that?"

"Young, pretty skirt and he's drooling. He's a bigger slut than I was with the one night stands," I replied with a grin.

"But you wouldn't say no if he came after you again."

"Forget it," I snapped. "No more conniving to get us together."

She sulked, "but you need someone in your life, stop you joining the convent or are you back on the one-night stands."

"Don't push or I'll leave the kids with you and go hunting in Asia, I hear there're lots of monsters out there," I threatened.

"Ok, ok so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but Dean's unlikely to come here so I've got a breathing space."

"And that's all this is?"

"Well if he's got his memory back he might try contacting you and I'd like to keep an eye on what you tell him."

"You mean censor me?"

"Yeah something like that," I replied as we arrived at the family home. "Did gran actually leave this to you?"

"No the deeds have been left to both of us. I made-up the east wing for you to stay in."

The house hadn't changed, far too big for most families to maintain but then ours seemed blessed in that way. It didn't make up for the curse that I seemed to be the only one took it seriously.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N I haven't tried POV before so please comment.

5


	13. Contacting Dad

A/N This story is pre & post Ghost Town and explains about Rebecca's past and her connection to the Winchesters.

A/N The final chapter, please leave comments at the end, it's nice to get some appreciation for the hours of work that goes into writing. If you write just remember how you'd feel if no-one ever commented. If you don't write remember writers require attention to continue.

I know fanfic were down on thanks in the stories but I'd like to thank Ghostwriter and SweetJubilee for their support throughout, its been a pleasure reading your comments.

**Rebecca**

**Chapter 13: Contacting Dad**

We had been at Julia's for a month before she got a call from Sam. I got Julia to put it on speaker so I could find out what was happening.

'Is that Julia?' Sam asked.

"Who else, this is my number," she replied testily, she hated people asking obvious questions.

'I wasn't sure if Becky would answer. She is there isn't she?" Sam continued sounding cautious.

Julia looked at me and I nodded. "Yes she is staying with me."

'Put her on,' Sam demanded. I could feel the anger but wanted to know why before I spoke to him. I waved my hand so Julia would make up an excuse.

"She's out with the children, what's wrong?" I put my thumbs up to her answer.

'So you know about the deception that's been going on,' he snapped.

"Of course, Bec called me after it happened," she replied.

'Why did she do it?' I could feel the anger in his voice.

"For the greater good," Julia replied.

'That's bullshit, she's screwed Dean twice now,' he fumed.

I was ready to cry thinking that Dean was hurting and it was all my fault.

"I don't think that's fair," Julia countered.

'Why not," he interrupted. "First she makes him forget everything and then she gets dad to send us the co-ordinates so she can give him his memory back and run away again.'

"Bec had an agreement with John that if she ever needed help he was to come alone. John broke that agreement not Bec," Julia fumed. "What right do you have to accuse her of not caring, she only did the spell to protect you."

Everything went quiet for a while and I could sense his shock at the statement.

'How was it supposed to protect me?' he asked more quietly.

"Dean had been your protector since the day your mom died. If Bec hadn't done the spell then Dean would have found a way to be with her leaving you unprotected. Do you think she did such a thing lightly?"

'I hadn't thought about that, but why run now?" he replied more quietly.

Julia looked at me. Time I told everyone my greatest fear. "Because I couldn't say sorry enough times to erase the hurt," I answered.

'How long have you been listening?' he accused angrily.

"Since the beginning, but do you think this is easy for me?"

'I don't know," he retorted, "But is what Julia said true?'

"In part, Dean has always been your protector and usually he would make sure you stayed close on hunts. On the hunt that changed things Dean and John were arguing about where to look for the Wendigo I knew Julia had sent me because Dean was right. So I told John that I'd hunt where Dean suggested on my own, John didn't like the idea so sent Dean with me and took you with him. By the rime we were coming back Dean was ready to give up his role if it meant we'd stay together. I couldn't let him do that because that would mean leaving you. So I made it possible for me to leave without being cruel and telling a lie. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done." I didn't know how much more I could say before I broke down. "I never meant for us to meet again, I hadn't been hunting since that day so wasn't expecting to need help. Then my neighbour asked for help and I went to investigate, you know the rest."

'Except how someone on death's door can walk out of a hospital and get on a plane before we can catch them.'

"Yoga techniques to slow breathing and heart rate and self control not to react. It wasn't easy but I considered it necessary."

'After all the subterfuge why leave the letters?'

"When I got home John was there, I didn't know what he would say, so I thought I'd better confess. Then Matt and Deanne wanted to add something for Dean."

'Yeah he was upset about you taking them hunting after what you'd said.'

"Thought he might be but I didn't take them hunting. Judith, Andrew's wife, wanted to take the kids camping. So she innocently chooses the campsite with its own demon. Years of hunting don't desert you so I always go everywhere prepared and just did what comes naturally. It did mean I had a lot of explaining to do to Judith."

'Why?'

"She never knew what Andrew did with us, so it was like unveiling a part of Andrew she never knew. Look I don't know about you but I hate long phone calls. Just tell me one thing. How's Dean?"

'In self destruct mode.'

"What? Why?" I was shocked and worried I never wanted to upset him.

'What did you expect? You dropped a bombshell on him and ran. He was fine for the first few days but now he's looking for the nastiest things to kill which won't protect either of us from getting killed.'

"Where is he now?" I asked trying to work out what to do.

'Out getting plastered and trying to pick someone up.'

I looked at Julia and her 'told you so' expression. "What's his number?"

Sam rattled off a number that Julia wrote down. "How quickly can you get him to Vega?"

'Tomorrow maybe,' he replied. "Why what are you going to do?"

"I'll meet you there." I looked at Julia as I disconnected the call.

"So you do still care enough to break all your own rules," she smirked.

"Yeah I do smarty pants, so can you do the arrangements for the flights while I make a phone call."

"I suppose you want this call to be private," she said as she handed me Dean's number.

"Of course."

"I'll see you later then," she said as she left the room.

I dialled the number hoping that he would listen.

When he answered his voice was slurred, 'what do you want Sammy?'

"Since when do you answer the phone without checking whose calling first?" I asked.

'Since some bitch tells me I'm a dad but makes sure I don't meet the kids,' he responded.

"Thought that might be the reason," I replied. "Sam's driving you to Vega as soon as you stop drinking and that girl really isn't worth keeping him waiting."

'How do you know what I'm doing? You joining psychic boy and his wonder tricks now,' Dean drawled.

"I've just been talking to Sam, he's worried about you," I replied.

'Yeah well he's not my mom.'

"Maybe not but this isn't you. We need to talk face to face," I stated.

'Could have done that last month?' he countered.

"I wasn't ready to talk, everything changed too quickly," I replied. "Besides I'm much better at running than facing emotions, it used to be running and hunting but I had to give up the hunting ten years ago."

'You went hunting, I saw it on that DVD,' he accused.

"No we went camping, but I went prepared for trouble," I countered. "Look come to Vega let's talk this through before we both mess things up again."

'Ok," he said before ending the call.

As I put the phone down I realized I was shaking. Julia came in as I was resting against the desk.

"You alright sis?"

"Do I look alright?" I replied astounded at her question.

"No."

"Then why ask if I'm alright?" I glared.

"I thought you might tell me what's wrong."

"Hunters don't talk they kill things. Dean and I both talk in that language, now we've got to try the pleasantries of civil society and it scares the hell out of me."

"And he probably feels exactly the same, but I guess he agreed."

I sighed, "Yeah, so I'd better grab the kids and get going. Don't want them getting to Vega first."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We'd been home long enough for me to make coffee and get Matt and Deanne to go and unpack their stuff when I heard the Impala pull up. A knot formed in my stomach as I went to open the door.

Matt and Deanne were downstairs and out of the door as soon as it opened. They ran straight up to Dean and gave him a hug.

"What do we call you?" asked Deanne before I had chance to say anything.

Dean looked at me in shock, "How do they know I'm their dad?"

I smiled, "you'd better ask them, although Sam does look a bit young still."

"Julia found some pictures of you when we were staying with her," Matt answered. "She said one wasn't really you but a close copy."

Sam was stood watching with a big grin on his face.

"Hey come on I thought you were unpacking," I chided Matt and Dean. "Let Dean and Sam get inside before you start quizzing them."

"Do we have to finish the unpacking first," Deanne implored.

"Good try, but yes. Dean and I need to have a few minutes without you first."

"But mum we've been waiting all our lives to meet our dad," Matt pleaded with the puppy dog eyes.

"So another few minutes won't hurt."

"You're hard," he complained. Looking up at Dean, "can't we do the unpacking later?"

Dean looked at me and I smiled waiting for his response. "Do as your mum says, we'll have time to talk later."

Reluctantly the children let him go and went back to their tasks.

Dean grinned as he and Sam came to the house, "So they've wanted to meet me all this time?"

"Yeah, although I didn't know Julia had been giving them pictures of you," I smiled kids can be great at breaking the tension.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I showed them into the kitchen so I could pour some coffee, past the cases in the hall.

"Just arrived or running when we leave?" Dean asked with a smirk.

I realised that I hadn't taken me cases upstairs. "You made good time, we got back half an hour ago," I replied.

"So defensive," he accused. "You sent the kids to finish unpacking," he grinned.

I blushed, "yeah well guilt will do that to a person."

"So you feel guilty?" he mused.

"Yeah I never meant for you to get hurt," I responded seriously.

"Messed up there then," he replied.

"Yeah, I messed up big time," I responded. Then turned to Sam quickly, "how do you like your coffee?" I poured three mugs and gestured to the lounge.

Dean was looking around, "didn't there used to be a weapons store over there?"

"Good memory, yeah I moved it after Winton," I replied. "Every time I saw it I felt like going and killing something, anything, so I decided to move it somewhere I wouldn't have to look at it so often."

"So where is it now?"

"Medical room," I responded.

"Don't suppose that's been used either."

"Not like it was intended, but the kids don't usually need a hospital visit," I laughed.

"Are you two going to avoid talking about what's really bugging you all night?" Sam pushed.

I looked at him then at Dean, "oh, we might manage a couple of weeks before we do any of that kind of talking."

"I thought Dean was good at avoiding talking, I didn't think anyone could match him," Sam grumbled.

I put my arm around Dean, "oh I could always give him a run for his money in that department." I looked up and smiled.

"Yeah and you could always get me to talk without the chick flick stuff," he smirked back. "You still got the pool table?"

"Of course, it's a good training device, never get rid of those," I grinned.

"Training device?" Sam sounded puzzled.

Dean looked at him, "don't you remember Becky taking us to play pool and explaining about angles, velocity and how to make enough money for the next week."

Sam looked at me, "that was you."

"Yeah."

"Whenever you showed up we did something that dad wouldn't normally let us," he looked surprised. "And Dean shot at you and all you said was good shot."

I laughed, "Yeah that's me."

"But dad would've shouted at him and you didn't."

"It wasn't his fault; he was following your dad's orders. Besides he didn't injure anyone so there wasn't a problem," I replied. Turning to Dean I asked, "Do you fancy a game now?"

"Only if you've got a beer."

"Now why would I keep that, no men in this house and it's never been my taste," I replied heading for the fridge.

"Maybe cuz you were expecting us or a boyfriend," Dean stated.

I reappeared with some bottles, "nah, last time I got too close I came away with two children. Wasn't going to repeat that experience, you don't know how lucky you are not to have to go through childbirth. I'd rather fight any demon than do that again." I grinned leading the way to the pool table.

Dean seemed puzzled, "but that was like ten years ago. Nobody since?"

"Not that I get much time for looking with two kids in tow, just a couple of overnighters when I really wanted to see you," I replied. Seeing Dean grin I continued, "Not that your ego ever needed stroking."

Sam kept looking at us with a big grin on his face. As we went passed the library he said, "ok if I take a look at your books?"

"Yeah sure no problem," I replied. As we continued I whispered to Dean, "I think he's trying to give us some time alone."

"Probably although I don't suppose it'll work with Matt and Deanne," he grinned.

"No they're likely to appear at the most embarrassing moment," I replied as we got to the pool room. "But unless you've got somewhere else to be we've got tonight."

"I think we can take the night off," he grinned taking me in his arms.

"And I thought you wouldn't be interested any more," I replied pulling him down for a kiss as he closed and locked the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later we were back in the lounge with Matt and Deanne climbing over Dean trying to keep his attention as they asked questions.

"So mister 'I don't want the white picket fence' what happens now?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at me and grinned, "we've got our first permanent base…"

"But only between hunts," I finished. "If you need any down time you can stay as long as you like, but no ties."

"And you're happy with that," Sam addressed Dean.

"It's closer to your normal than I ever expected to get, so yeah I'm happy."

"Aren't you afraid that what killed mom might come for you?" Sam addressed me.

"Risky business this, but this house is better protected against demons than Fort Knox is against thieves. So's Julia's place, I'm only really at risk if I stay away and forget to protect the place. I don't think it'll get me anytime soon, and so long as Dean doesn't decide on the whole white wedding stuff he shouldn't be at risk from my families curse." Dean grimaced at the idea of a white wedding which suited me.

"Don't you want to go back hunting?" Sam pushed.

"Of course, but Matt and Deanne are too young to be left so I'll stick to doing research and sending you anything I find," I replied.

"Look Sam much as you'd like to get back to normal and go to college you haven't lost me yet," Dean grinned.

"So when we finally get the thing that killed mom and I decide to give it up there won't be any grousing because you can come back here," Sam questioned.

"I didn't say that," Dean smirked, "we make such a good team."

"So what do I get out of this arrangement?" Sam questioned.

"A research facility, a base, somewhere to get your wounds treated, a bed you can call your own and cash for the hunts. Is that enough?"

Sam grinned, "no but it'll do for starters. Should we bring some stuff in, if we're staying the night?"

"Yeah, you might want to put the car in the garage first," I suggested. "Don't want the neighbours seeing the arsenal in the boot."

"How long are we staying," Sam asked me.

"That's up to Dean, but I think the kids will want you to stay long enough to wear Dean out," I whispered laughing as Matt tried pulling Dean one way and Deanne was pulling the other.

In the end they stayed for two weeks before John sent them some co-ordinates and they had to leave. I didn't ask if they would tell John where they had been, I still resented his interference even if it had led to our reconciliation.

As I kissed Dean I whispered, "take care of yourself and watch who you pick-up."

He looked at me as though I'd offended him, "as if I would cheat."

"Of course you will it's in your nature to flirt, but just be careful," I laughed.

Then they were in the car and Matt, Deanne and I were doing the first of many farewell waves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The End

A/N Please leave your comments. Hope this last chapter wasn't too long for those who prefer shorter chapters, but I knew that it needed finishing with this chapter.

SweetJubilee I may do a shore sequel with the people you suggested plus Sam, but different along different lines.

8


End file.
